


The Reunion

by Midknite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Bakura returns from the world of the Pharaoh's memories, and the first thing he does is to seek out his old partner, Marik Ishtar. But can he convince Marik to work with him once again?





	1. We meet again

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time I decided to move some fanfics from other platforms, including tumblr, to here, I am going to start with my favorite, co-written with Jem Kallop https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4562837/Jem-Kallop 
> 
> This started as a roleplay in Tumblr, we never thought it could turn out to be our favorite thing to do for a while, was giving Marik avery canonical and accurate representation and I tried my utter best with Bakura. I hope you find it enjoyable.

The sun was dipping ever closer to the horizon as the Egyptian day drew to a close. The desert sands sparkled with grainy beauty, long shadows cast by the buildings on the outskirts of the city the perfect camouflage for the thief who walked their streets that night. White hair shone out in the darkness, pale skin just visible before the skilled thief hid himself once again in the shadows of the building. He was stalking his prey.

It didn’t take much longer to find him. Marik was seated in the garage with his precious motorbike, of course. His familiar blond hair fell around his face as he leaned over, brows furrowed, working on something or other to do with that stupid machine. The thief narrowed his eyes. At least he hadn’t been noticed, so he slunk into the garage and hugged the walls, remaining hidden in the shadows. With a slight smirk, the thief lowered himself and removed a bottle of ice cold water from his inner pocket. He splashed it quickly out of the shadows, sloshing water all over Marik’s head before he ducked back into the shadows, hiding.

Marik’s reaction was priceless. He shrieked, grabbing at his hair and shaking out the damp strands with a horrified expression. “H-Hey! Don’t you throw stuff at me! I am not a target! Especially not for this horrible cold stuff…”

Bakura allowed a low dark chuckle to escape from the shadows. “What is it Ishtar? Can’t stand the cold?”

Marik snarled and rolled his eyes. “Yes, because everyone loves getting wet cold water chucked at them, don’t they?”

A wide white smirk moved slowly in the shadows, an equally dark voice mocked “Yes… Of course, especially Egyptian, warm bronze-skinned ones.”

"Wait…" Marik’s tone turned suspicious and he leaned forwards, narrowing his eyes. "Who is that? Do I know you?"

The shadow moved too quickly with feline dexterity, the amused teasing voice rose once again from another spot “Do you? …Ishtar?” in the corner of the half-smile appeared a shining fang.

Marik jumped, spinning quickly when the voice suddenly sounded from somewhere else. Its dark tone was somehow familiar. Marik growled. “Thief, is that you? You’re not scary.”

The figure moved rapidly again. Pale fingers moved against a strand of Marik’s blond hair barely making it blow. “I disagree.”

Marik hissed. He span around quickly, glaring at the pale form he could barely see through the darkness. “It is you, isn’t it? What do you want?!”

"What does it look like? I’m having fun bothering you… So.  Much. Fun" The thief started to move around Marik making small sound hints from where he walked. "You see, I’m deeply bored… Bored of this long life and you’re one of my best ways of entertainment."

Marik stiffened, eyes jumping around as he tried to follow where the thief went. He hissed lowly, hands clenching into fists by his sides. “Well, I’m glad to know you enjoy my company so much, _Bakura_ ,” Marik scoffed sarcastically.

Brown eyes narrowed “As if.”, the steps got closer “I just don’t have anything better to do for the moment.” The bright grin was coming further to the place where Marik was standing. “… And I don’t see you going anywhere at the moment either” The movements of the shadow weren’t as unpredictable as they seemed at the beginning, it became obvious that were meant to corner Marik.

 Marik moved back, constantly avoiding Bakura’s flitting movements. He cursed inwardly, however, when he realised that the clever thief had managed to trap him in a corner.

"You’re not funny, Bakura," Marik growled through clenched teeth. "If you’re bored, go drown a puppy. Leave me alone." He shivered at Bakura’s nearness, hating that he couldn’t see the thief properly in the flickering shadows. He felt trapped, knowing he couldn’t escape now.

The thief’s smooth movements were getting slower and for a moment an awkward silence surrounded them, strands of white passed through the shadows and a loud laugh sounded after. “Don’t tell me, the kid with the god-complex is scared” A sudden whisper came to Marik’s ear along with the natural scent the host of the spirit had. “Are you?”

Marik’s eyes widened and he started in shock, holding back a scream and hating himself for it. He would never, ever, show any weakness in front of the thief. Instead, a snarl passed his lips as he quickly spun around, one hand shooting out to grab Bakura’s shoulder. Marik’s eyes were sharp as flint.

"I am not scared of you,” Marik sneered derisively. “A petty thief, that’s all you are. Why on earth would I fear you?”

Bakura’s eyes landed to the hand on his shoulder and went back to the owner with an apathetic gesture, but when they met the lilac the amusement went back to his now partially visible face, leaning his face forward to get a good visibility of the Egyptian’s face he spoke. “Could a petty thief take these?” In his thin fingers he held keys out of Marik’s reach. _Marik’s motorcycle keys_. “You should have been scared little Marik.” After saying this, the agile thief ran to the opposite side with his prize in hand.

Marik’s eyes widened in shocked surprise when he saw his keys swinging from Bakura’s slender fingers. Before he could reach out and grab them, however, Bakura had disappeared, swallowed once again in the shadows. Marik cursed loudly. He ran forwards, making for the place where he had seen Bakura disappear. “Thief! You get back here and give me my keys, now!”

The laughter now invaded the way. “If you want them you should be faster than that, Ishtar!” The steps were quick and zigzagged but his voice was loud and clear, it was almost like the breadcrumbs for Marik to find his way and his words were as teasing as the beginning of this uncertain and wicked game. “You know, a little scared kid like you shouldn’t be outside in the dark”

Marik’s eyes glared in anger as he darted towards Bakura. He snarled angrily, fists clenched tightly by his sides as he ran towards the voice that was trickling back to him through the darkness. “You idiot! I am not a child, and I’m certainly not scared of you!”

Running outside, Marik drew to a sharp halt and spotted white hair in front of him. He growled and pounced, aiming straight for Bakura as he snarled, “Just give me back my keys, thief!”

But Bakura didn’t seemed startled, in a movement he span around to face him and let Marik tackle with the minimum of damage, sliding his left foot back for support and leaning forward to support some of Marik’s weight, again looking at his eyes with the same obnoxious smirk, a hand slipped in his pocket to take out the keys, wriggling them. “If you want them maybe we can make a deal, you know you could give me something in exchange; just like old times, but this time…” his eyes narrowed, “This time you have to give it first, since my last deal with you ended not-so-well-paid.”

Marik growled, glaring at the keys dangling from Bakura’s hand. He glowered at the pale thief, eyes glittering dangerously through the dark night, the cold air chilling around them. “I owe you nothing, thief. You didn’t uphold your end of our last bargain, so give me back my keys, now. Before I get really angry.”

A flash of anger passed through Bakura’s eyes “You could be more grateful to me you bastard, without me your dear big brother would have a hole in the middle of his face tattoo!” he pushed Marik with both hands. “Not only that, I was engulfed by the shadows because of you and your stupid dark personality! You certainly owe me something.”

Marik’s eyes flared as he fell back under Bakura’s harsh shove. Marik stumbled but managed to keep his feet under him, wobbling wildly but without falling over. He lowered his brows into a dark glare, speaking lowly at Bakura. “You lost, Bakura. You said you’d fight for me, and you lost.”

Drawing in a careful breath, Marik spoke again, his hands balled into fists. “You made me lose my body. You abandoned me to the shadows. I would say I owe you nothing at all.”

" _I_ abandoned _YOU_?" Bakura’s threatening voice rose, it lacked the sinister tone that once had his merged personality with the demon Zorc, but it didn’t lack malevolence. "As always it’s all about you, isn’t it? Well I have news for you Ishtar, it isn’t, you were the one who betrayed me and now I’m the one making the rules!"

With an abrupt movement the thief managed to disappear in the shadows again, only a few moments later his voice rang from another spot. "I should have left poor big guy Rishid to perish, next to you, and take the _Sennen Rod_ from the cold dead hands of your personal darkness."

Marik gasped, Bakura’s words lancing straight through him and cutting him straight to the quick. His head whipped around, trying to see Bakura’s dim shape through the shadows. He could see nothing.

"Get out here!" Marik shouted, glaring angrily around him. "Bakura! You never would have left me to die. You didn’t have to risk your soul to save me, but you did it anyway. You can’t blame me because you lost! Now get out here and face me, or are you too scared?”

A dark laugh was close to Marik’s ear. “Who is scared? You just can’t see what is right before your eyes, but let me enlighten you, you might be comfortable with your “good way of living” but you don’t fool me Ishtar, you’re the one who is scared, scared of yourself, scared of being eaten by darkness again.” Something brushed against Marik’s shoulder blade and the sound went away one more time.

Marik shivered. Each one of Bakura’s words was true, and that fact both scared and shocked Marik to the bone. How could the pale thief still read him so easily? Marik had thought he was better at hiding his emotions than that…

Gathering his thoughts, Marik managed to glare, though his voice was still shaky. He span around and shot a hand out, managing to grab Bakura’s shoulder and keep the thief still. “You’ve got no right to say that to me,” Marik growled, his voice low and dangerous. “You know nothing of me. Don’t you dare talk to me like that.”

"Wrong." The pale figure emerged from the shadows, getting closer. "I know everything, I know of your big stupid ego, of the panic attacks you have when you get close to the underground, the outbursts of rage, the paintings, the fact that you aren’t the good guy you want to show the world you are, the way you don’t fit in this world… The way you never fitted." He shoved faintly the hand of his shoulder studying discreetly the eyes of the Egyptian behind a deep scowl. "Your threats mean nothing to me Marik, I don’t have anything to lose anymore, you should take the trade offer."

Marik ground his teeth together in fury, his whole body trembling as Bakura reeled off every single true fact about Marik. How could he know so much? It wasn’t fair! Fear was truly coursing through Marik’s veins now, making him visibly tremble. The air was crisp and cold, cutting through Marik just as easily as Bakura’s words.

Marik screwed his eyes shut. He snarled. “Fine. You’re right. I have never belonged here, just as you haven’t, thief. But what trade could I possibly offer?” Marik’s eyes flew open, searing straight into Bakura. “I have nothing. What more could you want from me?”

Bakura’s eyes gleamed, he never looked so alive in Ryou’s body; his glance was always deep and distant, icy and inert, but now, for the first time in all these years, his face was relaxed, he looked free of heavy ancient burdens and vicious monsters. “Are you gonna listen now? Wasn’t it easier this way without being overdramatic?”

"You were the one who started all the drama!" Marik burst, still trembling at how easily Bakura had managed to get under his skin. He closed his eyes and drew in several deep breaths, allowing his heart to slow down and his muscles to relax slightly before he risked opening them and addressing Bakura again.

 Bakura inhaled deeply and turn his back to Marik, something he used to do back in Battle City when the thief avoided disclosing his intentions. “Ishizu,” He murmured, “She still works at the museum right?”

When the Egyptian finally opened his eyes he noticed the pale thief had turned his back on Marik, which meant he was hiding or plotting something. Probably both. Frowning suspiciously, Marik moved around Bakura until he was facing him again. He spoke, tone sharp. "Yes, she does. What of it?"

Bakura was absorbed in his own thinking when he noticed he was facing Marik again, now the one who seemed uneasy was him, but he managed to recover quickly, not wanting to allow Marik to get into him. The thief frowned back. “I need you to look for something for me in the museum, it isn’t something too precious so it must be stored inside, probably classified as something with unknown purpose, something that is not valuable enough to put on a beautiful display… If you find it I want you to take it for me, and before you start another drama, it’s not stealing when I’m the rightful owner of that object.”

Marik frowned, his brows knitting tightly together as he took in Bakura’s words. The thief looked shifty - well, more shifty than he normally did, anyway - so Marik was naturally suspicious. He narrowed his eyes, keeping his gaze trained on Bakura all the time. “And what is this object you would have me steal? I don’t care about your excuses, it’s still stealing, and my sister won’t appreciate me putting her job in danger.”

Bakura snapped “Excuses?! By the gods you’re making this deal or I’ll throw your precious motorcycle to a cliff! How dare you to..?” He silenced himself raising his own fist, forcefully trying to regain his composure, he knew a thread of harsh responses would lead the stubborn Egyptian to enclosure in a barrier of arguments again, so he growled impatiently “Listen to me well, Ishtar” he allowed himself to breathe with pursed lips “This is an object that won’t be missed, is not flamboyant or made of gold, silver or _electrum_ , it’s just very, very old, it’s an iron stick with an _ankh_ handle and small irregular protuberances, it mustn’t be difficult to find since it must be an unclassified object, and this is very important, this must fit in” the thief grasped between three white fingers a very old golden ring with a purple gem, around the stone it had small metal prongs, looked like those had to fit somewhere “When you bring me my object I’ll give you your beloved keys”

Marik tilted his head, eyeing Bakura carefully. His brows were furrowed and he bit down on the inside of his cheek, carefully turning over Bakura’s proposal. This object, whatever it was, clearly meant something to the pale thief, and in Marik’s experience that meant it couldn’t be good. But, on the other hand, Marik did sort of owe Bakura for helping him in Battle City. Plus, Marik’s motorcycle keys were still swinging from Bakura’s fingers.

Marik growled. “Fine. But first, tell me what this _ankh_ does and what you need it for. And then give me that gold ring, so I can make sure I am stealing you the right object.” Marik’s foot tapped impatiently on the floor as he glared at Bakura, ignoring the jumping feeling in his chest at how close the pale thief was standing to him.

Bakura smirked wide and seem satisfied with Marik’s conclusion. However, he looked reluctant to share anything with the boy, and he knew Marik didn’t trusted him fully as he did once, somehow that thinking tugged him from the inside, he let himself come into the shadows again and in a moment he was far away “Let’s put it this way Ishtar, I’m trading your motorcycle for my house” his voice went away while he still was speaking “Meet me here in three days”.

Marik growled as Bakura disappeared back into the shadows, his voice fading into silence. The world felt empty now, like something was missing, and Marik was affronted by Bakura’s constant demands. He spoke into the darkness. “Three days. You’d better be here, thief.”

With a sigh, Marik dropped his gaze. A glint of gold caught his eye through the shadows and Marik strode forwards, recognising the gold ring Bakura had shown him, it was left on the floor in the spot the thief was standing, Marik bent down, his fingers closing around the cool metal. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it once. “I do this for you, Bakura. Gods know I don’t let anyone else tell me what to do.”

The thief walked and glanced back, he observed from a distance when Marik made his way. He remembered their short-lived partnership too clearly, and the instant trust and complicity they shared. He didn’t hesitate on Marik’s demands before, the thief didn’t had second doubts on hurting himself for Marik's sake. Now looking back from the distance it seemed like it was yesterday, dying together is a bond that cannot be dissolved too easily. But still, the boy was hurt, broken and never recovered. It was imperative for the ‘evil’ spirit to guard himself this time, what they shared was strong and hurtful for them both. He half smiled at the person Marik became, an adult now, and he was so much alike at the man the thief once was… Is… Now it was all over and in time to recover the life it was denied from him, without the screaming of the spirits of his people, or the itching it caused being possessed by a demon. And once again Bakura resumed his steps to come back another day.

Marik released a sigh, clutching the gold ring close to him for another moment before he placed it securely in his jacket pocket. He rose back to his feet. Marik shot another glance around the shadows, looking for any flash of white, but all was still and dark. No wonder - Bakura had always been good at hiding.

Marik began to tread the streets back to his siblings’ house, knowing he had been out for far too long already. Once home he went straight up to his bedroom, ignoring his siblings’ questions, and flopped straight down onto the bed. He placed the gold ring under his pillow. Trust Bakura to always have some gold on him. As he rolled onto his back, Marik thought over his encounter with Bakura again and wondered just exactly what the pale thief had planned. It wouldn’t take Marik long to steal the ankh Bakura had asked for - he often wandered the museum unchecked, as the guards all knew his sister - and he had to admit that a part of him thrilled with excitement at working with Bakura once again.

Three days almost seemed like too long before he could see the pale thief again.


	2. Freedom

The agreed day Bakura arrived early and glanced around, he knew Marik had what he wanted. Somehow he never doubted it, and he could only hope the robbery would sparkle the flame of what Marik really was and had always been - A rogue, not the good child he wanted his relatives and the world to believe. Once you become an outlaw you can never go back, Bakura was sure of it. Marik’s flaming motorcycle rested against its side, a pale hand brushed its chassis. Bakura looked ready for a journey, he had two backpacks and clothing for the desert, he waited patiently in the quiet afternoon.

Marik strode quickly through the streets, his head dipped and his hands shoved in his pockets. He was making for the alley where he was due to meet Bakura; no doubt the pale thief would be there already, waiting for Marik to show up.

As he walked, Marik’s fingers brushed the silver _ankh_ in his pocket. It hadn’t been difficult to steal it - none of the guards had been even remotely interested, as it had been located in a dusty old stock room, not out on display at all. Marik hadn’t had any difficulty in taking it. The gold ring Bakura had given him was also in his pocket, though Marik hadn’t been able to fit the two together. He also wasn’t sure he shouldn’t try, given what he knew of Bakura.

Marik finally entered the alley and he saw Bakura straight away, stood beside his motorcycle with two rucksacks. Marik’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. He pursed his lips, staring longingly at his bike for a moment before he turned his gaze back on the pale thief. His stomach gave a strange flip as he spoke. “Well, thief, I see you showed up. Finally decided to honour an agreement, have you?”

"Your disbelief is heart-breaking Ishtar, I’m a man of word. I always deliver, contrary of how kindly you think of me," the thief added a bit of sarcasm and a bit of taunt. "Got my _ankh_?" He patted the motorcycle, "the lady here was a good girl all the time and I didn’t scratched her one single bit".

Marik ran straight to his motorbike, ending up standing right beside Bakura as he quickly ran his hands over the sleek smooth metal. It certainly didn’t look damaged, as far as Marik could tell, but he knew he wouldn’t be truly satisfied until he had the keys back in his hand and could drive it again.

 Bakura stepped closer to have a good look at Marik, not even hiding he was checking him out. "I liked more the lilac hoodie by the way, but black is always a good choice" said the thief with a smug look on his face.

With a low sigh, Marik span back around to face the thief, finding them almost nose-to nose. Marik balked a little when he heard Bakura’s teasing comments, one perfectly styled eyebrow lifting as he tilted his head “I had no idea you paid so much attention to my clothes, Bakura. Black is much more practical for moving about at night” Marik smirked slightly as he pointedly ran his eyes down Bakura’s form “Besides, you seem to agree with me – the black coat is new, right?”

Mark's suggestive gesture was enough to fuel that feeling, he felt it first that time when Marik was in the realm of his mind - when he changed the rules of their deal. Something he wouldn’t allow from anyone; for hours he tried to figure it out. Why he left himself to be commanded like that, and the worst of all, why was he obeying someone? It was something he hadn’t done in three millennia. That feeling - unidentifiable and unknown - bothered him all the time. Now Bakura noticed it wasn’t clouded by the years; on the contrary, its wild nature was accentuated by the new freedom. Independance for both of them, free of chains that wasn’t theirs.

Marik mirrored the smirk. “Yes, indeed, I know you aren’t a good boy if you move by night,” he didn’t changed the distance between them, but he moved one of his strands of hair from the middle with a small blow. “The coat is not THAT new, I used it before he passed to the afterlife.” Bakura smiled at the thought of the _Namonaki_ Pharaoh being really dead. It was a shame he couldn’t make him suffer more though, but he had won - Atem was dead, his people found rest and Zorc was ripped apart from his heart - even when he didn’t had full vengeance as planned, he mildly won, and that was all that mattered… He stopped his train of thought shaking the head slightly, “it’s no surprise I like black, though, it’s all I’ve known for centuries. Without it I would feel… naked” his teasing smirk twisted, upper lip showing one fang and wrinkling his nose at the last word .

"Well, b-black suits you." Marik stuttered slightly, cursing himself for being bothered. He had always thought of the thief as attractive, and having Bakura tease him never failed to wind him up. Not that Marik ever wanted Bakura to know about that. He closed his eyes and turned away from the thief, shifting a little uncomfortably. The white haired pressed again “Got my _ankh_?”.

“Of course I got your _ankh_ ” Marik rolled his eyes slightly “You think I’d have been stupid enough to come here without it? Before I show you though, I want to see my motorcycle keys in my hand, now” Marik’s eyes narrowed suspiciously and he thrust out one hand, his foot tapping impatiently against the ground.

Then Bakura slipped a hand in his coat’s pocket, grasping the bright keys and threw them to the air aiming the Egyptian’s hands “Catch”, Marik caught the keys with surprising dexterity, considering how fast the thief had thrown them at him. As soon as he had them back in his hand, Marik went to his motorcycle and stood it up, flicking the engine on to check it wasn’t damaged. Only when he was sure it was ok did he turn back to Bakura.

Bakura rolled his eyes watching Marik as he examined the motorcycle, he had said already that it wasn’t damaged didn’t he? Why was the Egyptian so reluctant into trusting him again? The thief was positive he had always done whatever the capricious kid wanted. He sighed looking at the distance “If I go I will arrive there on time for sunrise. Now, if you don’t mind I need my own key,” a pale hand demanding his part of the bargain.

At Bakura’s next words, however, Marik turned back to Bakura with an arched brow. “You’re leaving? Why - I mean, where are you going?” Having just found his old partner again, Marik was loathe to let Bakura go so quickly. He had been looking forwards to spending a little time together again - after all, whilst Bakura infuriated him, he was one of the few people Marik could hold a decent conversation with. So Marik narrowed his eyes and smirked at Bakura. “You’re not getting your ankh until you tell me where you’re going, and why.”

Bakura huffed when Marik requested his whereabouts, of course he would. Bakura didn’t expected less from that self-centered man-child. “Oh curses, I forgot how exasperating you are, breaking deals and always changing things for your own benefit.” The thief chuckled, crossing his arms as he shot back “But the strange thing is I don’t see where your benefit is. Why would you want to know that? Are you going to miss me?”

"N-no! Of course not!" Marik felt his face flood instantly with heat, much to his mortification. He hissed and turned away, screwing his face up so that Bakura couldn’t see his expression. "And I never went back on any of our deals, thief. If you ruined my plans, that was your fault, not mine.”

With a haughty sniff, Marik turned back to Bakura with his hands on his hips. He snarled quietly, gritting his teeth a little. Bakura had managed to get under his skin again, and Marik knew that Bakura would use any little slip to his advantage. He couldn’t let himself make the mistake of showing his useless feelings.

"Just tell me where you’re going," Marik growled through clenched teeth. "Or I won’t give you the ankh. I’m guessing you need it for whatever little scheme you have planned next."

The thief clenched his jaw, he all but scowled and muttered, “yes, in your eyes everyone else is guilty. Anyone but you, irresponsible brat.” He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, Marik had enclosed again and the time was running. “You’re so damn sensitive, if you’re so interested in what am I going to do _my lady_ , I must remind you the Pharaoh doesn’t exist anymore, so don’t you worry for the well-being of the world. My vengeance wasn’t totally fulfilled and that must make you happy since you were such good friends with that murde… With that hypocrite!”

"Hey!" Marik instantly flared. "I’m not an irresponsible brat, you … you manipulative thief! And I’m not worried about where you’re going because of the stupid Pharaoh - he destroyed my life, remember - I’m worried because I’m worried about you!”

Realising what he had just blurted out, Marik’s face drained, his skin turning ashen. He backed up quickly but found himself trapped by the motorcycle. Cursing quietly, he looked away, refusing to meet Bakura’s gaze as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. It was true … he was concerned about Bakura and didn’t want him doing anything that could get himself hurt again. But he hadn’t wanted to let the thief know that.

Anger washed out from the thief’s face, for the first time he seemed wordless; no witty comebacks, no attempts of derisio. He just stood for a while with a strange frown and lips parted, a hand rubbed his face nervousl. Making his mind he stepped closer to the Egyptian and patted awkwardly his shoulder. He wasn’t used to physical contact of any kind, but at the same time he had the urge to be closer. “So… Ishtar you want to know where I’m going?” he inhaled deeply and looked at the end of the alleyway.

Bakura smiled, a real genuine smile, not the common smirk that always adorned his face, in that moment he had an uncanny resemblance to Ryou. Then he looked profoundly into lilac eyes and spoke almost in a faint of melancholy, “I’m going home”.

Marik jumped when he felt Bakura’s hand on his shoulder. He turned back to face the thief, his heart giving a little jump when he saw the true smile decorating Bakura’s features. Marik frowned at his words, though. “Home? But … I thought your home was destroyed, thousands of years ago.”

Bakura cleared his throat “Destroyed but not quite.” Quick memories of fire and spears came to his mind and felt himself wincing painfully, he turned his back to Marik slowly, leaning on the motorbike.

Marik bit his lip, edging a step closer as he gazed at Bakura. “Why are you going? Why don’t you just stay here? I mean, you showed up out of nowhere, and now you’re disappearing again…” Marik dropped his gaze, not wanting Bakura to see how much Marik would miss him if he left again.

 “Stay here? I don’t fit in this world either Marik. What would I do? I don’t understand almost anything about the world now we live in. I wouldn’t be able to work for a living. And be around your siblings? Yeah, I don’t think so, Ishizu would not be pleased if she saw his reformed adorable brother with a criminal like me.” He turned his face over his shoulder to look at Marik “Don’t you know I miss the desert, and the freedom? I would not be free here, as you aren’t”

Marik frowned as Bakura’s words washed over him, disappointment flaring in his gut. He looked down, sadness covering his features, but he made sure to hide that expression completely before he looked back up and met the thief’s gaze.

"You’re right that I’m not free," Marik said quietly, "But I don’t have an option. My siblings are the only reason I’m not starving in the desert. But you … you’re a thief, Bakura. Surely you could steal anything we … you need?" Marik winced at the desperation that was showing in his tone, but he couldn’t help himself. He barely wanted to admit it, even to himself, but Marik couldn’t stand the thought of living without Bakura - not now he had found him again.

"You still haven’t told me how you can go home," Marik responded sharply. "There is nothing left of _Kul Elna_ but a few abandoned ruins. What are you going to do there?"

Bakura watched carefully the other man’s reactions, maybe it was the solitude Marirk experienced but it was clear that he wanted him to stay. Marik, above all people was not a person who requests, It was a moment of weakness. Bakura felt rather to take the opportunity as quick as possible, and stood straight with the hands on his pockets in front of Mmarik. The old smirk went back to Bakura’s face “If you want to know that badly you should come with me”

Marik’s eyes widened as he glanced back up at Bakura, starting when he saw the smirk back on the thief’s lips. Marik arched a brow. “Come with you? And how, pray tell, would that benefit me?” Still, Marik couldn’t stop the small amount of hope from blossoming in his chest at the thought of travelling with Bakura. Alone…

Shaking his head slightly, Marik placed his hand on his hip and summoned up an arrogant grin. “After all, I still have your _ankh_. Convince me to come with you, and you might have a deal.”

Bakura bit his lip at his _faux pas_ , noticing he looked too rushed and reckless, and deepened his frown at Marik's quick response. He recovered it quickly, too quickly. It was naïve to think Marik’s moments of weakness could last, as any of the emotions of his complex temperament. Marik’s essence was unpredictable, and saying it was absolutely endearing to the thief would be an understatement.

Bakura smirked wider and clicked his tongue. “Didn’t I tell you before? Always breaking on deals. What can I offer to you Ishtar? Aren’t you curious about the place I call home? What about the adventure you don’t experience in your 4 walled cage with your siblings - making questions and overprotecting the most valuable member of an ex-clan? - Pure freedomand the wind on your face as you love it, besides… I already packed for you.” Bakura opened one of the knapsacks and showed him the interior, inside of it were Marik’s belongings. No doubt the thief broke into his room and took the necessary things for the journey.

Marik’s jaw dropped wide open in shock at the contents of the bag Bakura had opened. There was his sketchpad, his favourite set of pencils, a selection of clothes from his wardrobe … How on earth had Bakura managed to get a hand on those?!

"Damn thief!" Marik cursed loudly before he sent Bakura a small smirk. "I didn’t know you’d taken to creeping around my room, Bakura. That’s almost like you’re stalking me. I never knew you took such an interest." Despite himself, Marik felt a small flood of flattery that Bakura had taken the time to spy on him. And that must mean Bakura had been planning on asking Marik to come with him all along…

Marik frowned at the former Spirit. “Just how do you know so much about my life? Yes, I find my siblings infuriating, but no one else knows about that. What are you, a mind reader?” Marik smirked again before folding his arms and looking Bakura straight in the eye. He was sure by now that Bakura could tell how eager he was to go with the pale thief, but Marik had to keep playing his part.

“How do I know? You’re slow Ishtar, You just stated I was keeping an eye on you, during those three days I followed you to make sure you were keeping your word and steal that ankh for me.” The thief exhaled in quiet relief when he saw everything was going according to his plan; this was the first time one of his big schemes had wind in its sails. Marik huffed "Stop stalking me, honestly. Of course I got your ankh. I wasn’t about to double cross you again."

"I will go with you," Marik stated clearly, "On one condition." Marik smirked, bouncing his motorcycle keys in one hand. "We are taking my bike, and I’m driving."

Bakura stood proudly before Marik, his half smirk lifted “Well you can drive your bike, but I’m not leaving mine.” Saying this, he strode to a side of the alleyway and hopped into a motorbike. An older model than Marik’s _Honda VT600-CShadow VLX_ but also shiny and fast. Its chassis was black and it had a skull that awfully looked like Dark Spirit of the Silent - the spirit that almost gave them the victory one time; the only time he disobeyed Marik and took the damage of the Egyptian god, _the winged dragon of Ra_.

Marik went utterly still when he saw the motorcycle Bakura brought out. Its smooth black body was alluring and attractive, glinting slightly in a very inviting way that made Marik’s fingers itch. Without thinking, Marik crossed the distance and reached out a hand, touching the black metal. It was warm beneath his palm.

"When on earth did you get this?" Marik’s voice was quiet, laced with something very close to awe as he admired Bakura’s bike. The thief’s eyes were drawn to  the other in the same way the motorbike attracted the Egyptian, Bakura made a bumptious smirk “I obtained it a few weeks ago, as I told you I don’t know a lot of this time but it’s the closest I can get to a horse”.

Marik sent Bakura a sly grin. "Did my bike make you jealous enough that you had to get one of your own?" Marik chuckled, the sound like bells in the suddenly much calmer air between them. The thief snorted “Jealousy is not in the list of the couple of things I can feel Ishtar. And don’t think I will give up on stalking you, as I said, you’re just another source of entertainment for me”.

Bakura watched with amusement the way his new acquisition attracted Marik like a magnet, he shifted uncomfortably, however, when a curious tanned hand touched the bike, too close to him. He couldn’t do anything but remaining still, part of him bothered by the whole experience to be close; and the other part trying to figure out how to take the ankh, just to tease the other some more.

Bakura slipped a finger in Marik’s pocket trying to reach the ring or the ankh, but he was too close. Closeness increased the odds to be caught, so he skillfully draw it back and managed to hide his intentions. "Oh trust me, Bakura, a motorbike is much better than a horse.” Marik grinned, running his hands once more over the smooth black metal, not noticing how close his fingers got to Bakura’s leg. He did notice a pale hand attempting to steal the ankh from Marik’s pocket. Marik tilted his head and caught one flyaway piece of Bakura’s hair, tucking it back behind the thief’s ear. Bakura had growled impatiently but stopped when he felt a hand close to his face. Damn it, he lost it again, he gulped softly, Adam’s apple sliding slowly in his neck. Bakura crossed his arms, giving up “And about my ankh, It’s time to give it to me, and the ring as well”.

An arrogant smirk lifted Marik’s lips. “First, tell me where you’re going. Then … I’ll give you the ring. But I’m keeping the ankh. After all, I don’t trust you, and you could very well just murder me out on the road and dump me in a ditch somewhere.” These words made Bakuraf start again energetically “Ishtar this is not the time of being bratty, you already made too many changes to our deal, to know where we are going I need the ring!” He leaned closer with a dangerous glower on his face. “Could you stop being so dramatic? Why should I dump you somewhere else when I could do it right here and now?!”

"Oh, you wouldn’t kill me now. You spent too long getting me here." Marik rolled his eyes, smirk staying strong on his lips as he regarded Bakura coolly. "And how am I dramatic? You’re the one who showed up in the dead of night and coerced me into some secretive plan you won’t even tell me about." With a low chuckle, Marik patted Bakura on the head before reaching into his own pocket and teasing out the ring. He held it up in front of Bakura, tilting his head. "But I suppose I can give you this for now."

Dropping the ring into Bakura’s pale palm, Marik tossed the thief a wink before returning to his own motorbike. Jumping onto the leather seat, Marik revved his engine loudly before turning back to face Bakura, wide grin at his lips now. “Seeing as you’re being an ass and not telling me where we’re going, you’ll have to take the lead, thief.”

Bakura gritted his teeth in frustration, he was being heavily controlled again by Marik and little could he do about it. Like it happened on the past, every time he felt he was in charge of the situation he was bitterly reminded he wasn’t; it was a mixture of thrilling exasperation. but the thief wasn’t going to show despair any time soon, being at Marik’s palm was horrible, but it felt so… “Aren’t you tired of being so full of yourself all the time?” He remembered something and took the ring to his lips to collect the kiss Marik left on it, to slide it after on his finger. “You better follow me instead doing childish tricks with your motorbike.”

Marik watched as Bakura took the ring and slipped it back on his finger, smiling slightly at the thought that they had both touched that small band of metal.

Bakura muttered lowly to the ring and the jewel gleamed, a narrow ray of blue light pointed a side “Now we know where to go” the thief turned his machine on and sped up to the direction where the light was pointing.

When the strange blue light shone from it, guiding the way, Marik frowned. “You know, it’s lucky I trust you, Bakura.”

Bakura laughed out loud “Lucky? Trust me? None of those words sound like what is actually happening, but whatever makes you feel better”.

Marik followed after Bakura, driving his red motorbike and smiling at the familiar engine beneath him. It had been such a long time since he was free enough to ride like this - his siblings had always tried to limit him, stopping him from doing anything remotely dangerous. Briefly, Marik wondered how his siblings would react when they woke up in the morning to find him gone, but then Marik saw Bakura driving in front of him and he knew where he belonged.

Marik grinned and drove up to meet Bakura’s side


	3. Marik's Nightmare

The two males drove under the morning sun, the desert looked vast and endless, theirs to take.

Bakura’s driving style was hurried and reckless, just as his personality, however it was evident he wasn’t used to drive, from time to time a weird shake on the tires happened, but looked fairly well for someone who just discovered driving.

For a long time he didn’t exchanged words, just glanced at Marik randomly or drove to the direction of the light, sometimes he teased the Egyptian obstructing him the way, feinting a crash between them or just laughing at him, it was so many years without another thought that wasn’t revenge, now he was rediscovering fun, if he ever had it. Marik drove after Bakura, not missing the way he slipped occasionally. Evidently, Bakura wasn’t as practised at driving as Marik was. However, that didn’t stop Bakura from winding Marik up, teasing him and sending him almost veering off course twice. The blond rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out childishly at Bakura.

Bakura noticed the sun wasn’t high in the sky anymore “Soon we’ll have to rest we can pull over and camp if you want to”.

Time flew by but Marik was tired, not having slept well in his siblings’ house. At Bakura’s words, Marik wasted no time in pulling over to the side of the road, hopping off his bike after making sure it was carefully parked and stretching up in the air, a yawn at his lips. “Yeah, let’s camp. I’m exhausted.”

Bakura pulled over next to him, he covered with a sand colored tarp both motorcycles after securing them with chains, of course nobody was going to steal from the _Thief King_ himself.

After strolling a bit in the surroundings to make sure there wasn’t any danger he opened his backpack and drew some items out of the package, his idea of camping was precarious, just a sleeping bag, some preserved foods, a small lighter and other simple stuff, he however looked in his natural environment, it wasn’t long before he lit a fire. “Are you going to do something or you’re going to be staring like an idiot?” the thief said while he sat on the ground “You may use that thing” He said pointing to the sleeping bag and fixing himself dinner “And you can eat this beef jerky” Bakura offered some of the things he was eating with a mocking smile.

Marik wrinkled his nose at the basic food Bakura offered him, rolling his eyes slightly. Nevertheless, he took a seat next to Bakura and accepted the food. He smirked slightly, sending Bakura a grin. “Trust you to have some form of meat on you, even when we’re travelling.”

Bakura stopped eating savagely with sharp fangs and looked at him transfixed “Y… you actually… ate it?” and laughed out loud for several seconds “Oh gods I just turned little Marik into an adult” he breathlessly talked while still laughing “And to think I actually brought some lentils cans that were in Ishizu’s kitchen HAHAHA If… If they could see you right now… Hahaha, Marik eating meat” then he giggled a little more and shot a smirk “Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Marik scowled at Bakura’s continued laughter. “Well, that shows you don’t know everything about me, thief. I ate meat in Battle City and whenever I could, but Ishizu won’t let me anymore. To be honest, I prefer meat to vegetarian dishes.” _Anything I can do to get away from the rules of my upbringing,_ he silently thought.

The thief gaped, he was genuinely impressed by the nerve of the Egyptian, never could the thief had imagined he really had meat before. Then maybe it was safe and relieving taking the _koshari_ off of the menu partially, and it was delightful he could show his love for meat with his… _Friend?_ Bakura’s brow furrowed when the word came to his mind.

Marik smirked when he saw the former spirit gaping at him, knowing that he had finally properly impressed the former spirit. He folded his arms arrogantly and tossed his head back. “What, did you think I couldn’t stomach eating meat? You underestimate me, Bakura.”

Once he had finished eating, the Egyptian sent a slightly disgusted glare to the sleeping bag he would have to call his bed that night. He growled. “You seriously expect me to sleep in that?! It’ll be freezing out here at night!” The thief just rolled his eyes at such statement “Yes it is cold Marik, this is a desert, that’s why I brought that for you, you’re such a spoiled child, I’m not surprised you can’t stand a little night breeze”.

The blond turned back to the other with a low sigh. He couldn’t help but stare at the thief, still slightly amazed that Bakura had come back to him - after the time spent in the Pharaoh’s memories, Marik had been almost positive he would never see that damn thief again. To have him back now was more than the Egyptian could ever have wished for, and it made him happier than he would have liked to admit. After a while Bakura lifted his brow “Are you quite finished staring?”

With a quick shake of his head, Marik turned away from the white haired, cheeks darkening slightly at how he had been caught. The Egyptian glared at the sleeping bag instead, wrapping his arms around his chest and pointedly shivering. “It’s already freezing, Bakura. You had better have a plan to stay warm, because I hate being cold.”

The thief with a sigh stood up and took his coat off talking harshly “Oh for all the specters in my deck, you’re so whiny! You can put this like a blanket, its warm enough, don’t complain that much, I’ll make the fire burn all night, you should be fine with that”

With a shiver, Marik gratefully accepted the black coat from, wrapping it tightly around his shoulders. He noticed that it smelled just like the thief. Ignoring the slight flutter in his chest, the blond frowned over at the other, tilting his head curiously. “But … won’t you get cold without your coat?”

Bakura smiled to himself, was that worry in Marik’s tone? There was only a way to find out “Well this body is not used to this kind of climate but I don’t think it can’t handle it, back in my day we didn’t have those fancy portable beds” said that he was laying down in the ground, finally he felt himself free, the sand firm in his skin, thousand stars above him and that insufferable Egyptian at his side “Why? Are you still worried about me?” he teased.

The blond rolled his eyes before climbing gratefully into the sleeping bag Bakura had given him, curling up by the still-burning fire with the thief laying by his side. Marik glanced down, embarrassed. “I’m not worried,” he muttered. “Don’t be so arrogant.” With a small sigh, he rolled onto his back and glanced up at the stars twinkling above him. This sort of sight was something he never would have dreamed of in his days living underground, and he still relished every moment he got to spend out in the open desert. He rolled a little, bright grin on his lips as he spoke absent-mindedly. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Bakura watched him attentively while he shifted, running his eyes through the Egyptian face, the color of his skin, his bright violet eyes, a perfect turned-up nose, full lips and that sandy platinum hair “Yes it is”, he didn’t turned his gaze to the sky, his hooked eyes stayed on the other for a few seconds and then turned his back on him “Just sleep already, tomorrow we have more road to follow”. Marik felt a strangely disappointed tug in his gut when he could no longer see the thief’s face. He frowned. “Alright, fine. Goodnight, Bakura.” Marik closed his eyes and settled closer, unconsciously curling up against the former spirit’s back.

The thief swore in his mind while he felt his long dead heart jumping in his chest, it had to be a curse of the gods making Marik so dazzling, a way to make him pay for his sins, the thief couldn’t understand why everything about the other male allured him, confused him, and tortured him. Bakura took a deep breath, trying to distract his mind; it didn’t take long before he drifted to sleep superficially.

Marik was asleep within seconds but it wasn’t restful - his dreams were as dark as ever. He shifted in his sleep, a small whimper escaping his lips as he rolled again, eyes tight shut. He growled. Nightmares flickered in his skull, familiar images of the tomb, the scars on his back, and Marik whimpered again in his sleep, more loudly this time. No matter how often he got them, the nightmares still managed to terrify him. The thief was relaxed feeling Marik close to his back, but he didn’t actually rested, all his senses alert, ready to rise in case of danger, never allowing himself to be fully at peace, so when the other whimpered the thief jumped a little in his half-sleep, Bakura glanced to his back and rolled to face the Egyptian who looked troubled, the white-haired knew the boy had nightmares just like him, however he didn’t knew the frequency of them. An unsure hand started groping on the covered shoulder and made its way to the back, stroking softly, feeling the scars pattern, Bakura couldn’t help but imagine how the marred skin would feel under his palm, and he tried making small circles watching carefully the other’s reaction.

Marik started when he felt hands brushing his shoulder and back, but the touch was gentle and soothing. Usually he didn’t let anyone touch him; not even his siblings, but something about this touch made him curl closer, seeking more. Another whimper escaped his lips as he kept dreaming, dark images flashing behind his closed lids. The Egyptian hated sleeping.

In his nightmare, Marik’s father reappeared and held the knife over his back, cackling evilly, which made his younger self scream. He curled up closer to the body close to him, shivering and whimpering more loudly in his sleep, looking for more of those gentle touches that had helped to calm him earlier. He winced. “Help me…”

Bakura cringed, no wonder why he was so attached to the Egyptian, it was his own vivid image at night, when the nightmares trapped him with their claws, screams of a lost village, blood and fire, there was no doubt Marik was living his initiation again, he snuggled even closer trying to make the blond find relief beneath his touch, he held him awkwardly _So many years since I have been so close to another person… It feels warm_ he thought, keeping the slow pace of his hand on the quivering body of his partner, he would never seem so fragile in his waken form “I’m here, they won’t hurt you again, never again” he snarled at the memory of Marik’s family, to Bakura everyone were partly involved in his suffering, even his siblings, so he killed his father? Good riddance to the bastard, the thief hoped in silence his _ba_ would be next to the _Kul-Elna_ ’s executors eaten by demons or being forever chewed in _Sekhmet_ ’s jaws, then, he concentrated in calming the Egyptian, even when this awfully looked like cuddling.

Marik shifted again in his sleep when he felt arms wrap around him and gently stroke his back, murmuring calming words, helping him to relax. He could feel the nightmares leaving him, the horrors of his past gradually fading away until he felt himself waking. Not wanting to leave this warmth yet, though, Marik snuggled closer into the body he could feel pressed against him.

Eventually, the Egyptian was awake enough to risk opening his eyes. He blinked, slowly coming to realise that the arms wrapped around him belonged to someone with pale skin and long white hair, and that brown eyes were watching him … Bakura. Marik’s eyes flew wide open in shock and embarrassment and he went completely, utterly still. His voice cracked slightly as he tried to speak, shock apparent in his tone. “Um … are you … are you cuddling me?!”

 _Curses, curses, curses!_ In the panic moment the thief pulled away in just one movement “NO! OF COURSE NOT! I was… I mean YOU were… The nightmare…! Yes! You came closer in the middle of your stupid nightmare and I was just shoving you away!” Marik listened in amazement as the other scrambled to fight him off, instantly pulling back from him and rolling away.  Bakura felt the adrenaline scratching his veins “I… I’m very sleepy! Now I’m going back to sleep” with crossed arms and furrowed eyebrows he tried to feign sleep.

Marik couldn’t stop a snort of laughter escaping his lips. “ _Shoving me away_ , my ass, Bakura. You had your arms around me. You were cuddling me!” He laughed again, flopping onto his back and staring at the sky. He was still shivering a little from his nightmare, but it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. Having someone actually comforting him was definitely new, though. The thief gritted his teeth, busted in the worst way possible, of course that volatile Egyptian would end up be in control again; now he was sure, this was a bad taste prank coming from the gods no less, he was trapped, there was no way he could deny he was actually holding Marik.

The Egyptian rolled back onto his side and curled up against Bakura’s back, speaking softly into his ear. “What made you do that, hm? You’ve never struck me as the cuddling type before…”

In the middle of the chaos of his thoughts, the thief froze at the feeling of his partner’s getting closer, and it got worse when he felt the hot breath so close to his face and his taunting words, the former spirit tried desperately to stay still while he grunted “I was NOT cuddling you! I already told you I was trying to move you, that is why I had my arms aro… You know what? I don’t even have to explain myself to you idiot! And get the hell off me!” The thief moved forwards to get away from the other’s personal space.

"Like hell you were trying to move me." Marik arched a brow, still chortling quietly at his partner’s obvious embarrassment. It was so rare to see the thief riled like this. With an arrogant smirk, the blond moved closer again, not allowing the other to move away as he moulded his body to Bakura’s back.

"It’s cold though, Bakura," The Egyptian murmured again, breath hot against the back of the thief’s neck. "It’ll be much warmer this way. After all, if you weren’t cuddling me then it shouldn’t bother you, should it?" Marik snickered again as he nestled closer, not even leaving an inch of space between their bodies. He eagerly watched for the other’s reaction, violet eyes sparkling with mischief.

The thief suppressed the shiver in his spine when he felt the blonde’s body closer than before, he felt the need to try to escape again and he wriggled to get rid of his partner, suddenly he felt an alien sensation in his face, his cheeks were turning warm, he tried to counterattack “Marik…” he swallowed and fixed his voice to give a nonchalant tone “I know you’re desperate to get my attention, but please restrain those urges at night, unlike others I actually need to sleep, or is it that you actually liked your ridiculous idea of cuddling with me?”

Marik’s eyes widened and he instantly pulled back from the other, cursing when his plan backfired. Damn it, he had hoped to tease the thief more than this, but he should have known the pale thief was too clever to put up with it for long. The Egyptian’s brows lowered. “You were the one cuddling me, Bakura, not the other way around. Don’t you dare turn this back on me”

The thief felt relief when Marik turned away, his body wasn’t obeying him as always had, and the most strange thing was that he felt himself flushed, only the thought of that petulant Ishtar watching his blushed face made his stomach twitch, he would never hear the end of it, it was just another way for Marik to use him as his puppet, and Bakura wasn’t having any of that so he talked to make his point “Oh but I already did”.

Allowing a low hiss to escape his lips, Marik pointedly turned his back on Bakura. He put plenty of distance between their bodies and wrapped the sleeping bag tighter around him, shivering in the cold air. He stubbornly closed his eyes, praying that his nightmares wouldn’t return this time and trying to ignore the strange absence he felt now that the other wasn’t touching him.

Bakura’s sleep delayed, the shadow of the sensation that caused Marik’s body pressed against his was there, like an annoying ghost that won’t go away, he closed his eyes searching for oblivion, and had to take all his will to not turn back and lean against the Egyptian, See if that stupid brat keep his ridiculous and charming arrogant face, but instead he sighed and slept until the next day. Marik slept too, still occasionally bothered by nightmares although slightly better in the knowledge that Bakura was close by. When the sun peeked over the horizon, signalling that morning had come, the Egyptian stirred slightly as he felt warmth alight upon his cheek. He yawned, stretching.

Turning over and blinking open his eyes, Marik started in surprise when he saw Bakura lying next to him. In their sleep, somehow they had ended up close to each other again, and the blond saw with shock that his hand was very close to holding pale fingers. Cursing slightly, the Egyptian grabbed his hand back and sat up, wincing a little as his back ached.

"Hey, Bakura" Marik grunted roughly, trying not to remember what it had felt like to be held by the pale thief the night before. He poked the thief’s arm firmly. "Wake up and make me breakfast. I’m hungry." The other stirred “Hmm? Do youth own bdeakfath” he spoke muffled by his arm covering his face while rolling to his back Marik rolled his eyes at Bakura’s muffled noises, laughing at how the thief was still obviously half asleep.

 “You’re like a child. Why do I have to take care of everything?” The thief yawned and stretched, strangely this felt like a rested up night, the white haired peeked with one tired eye “There’s more beef jerky and the cans of the stupid lentils I had to bring for the princess”

Marik chuckled, sitting up and crawling out of the sleeping bag with a stretch. “I’m not a princess, Bakura, unless it’s in your fantasies.” He winked at the thief with a bright laugh before moving over to the food. The former spirit felt the heat rising to his cheeks and scoffed “Ha, you wished”, so early and the Egyptian was already playing with him like a mischievous cat with his prey, he cracked his bones a bit and rose to walk and stretch his limbs a bit more

Grabbing a can of lentils, Marik quickly lit the fire again and cooked them before sitting and munching on them. He was quite surprised, really, that his partner had been thoughtful enough to pack them for him – the Egyptian did prefer them to meat, even though he wasn’t strictly vegetarian like his siblings.

He turned and prodded Bakura with one toe, smirking slightly. “If you don’t get up now, you’re not getting any breakfast.”

  “Yeah, yeah, I know if I don’t wake up the kid will eat all my food” Ruffling the contents of the backpack, he opened a second bag of beef jerky, what a wonderful invention that was, portable dried meat, maybe these times weren’t so bad after all, they had faster vehicles, practical utensils, food that didn’t got rot easily, Marik…

"I am not a princess; nor am I a kid." The blond growled, glaring at Bakura over his lentils before he smirked and suddenly leaned very close to the thief. "You must be dreaming, huh?" With a slight chuckle, Marik sat back and finished off his food before he stretched, cricking his neck. He wasn’t used to sleeping on the ground, but he wasn’t about to moan and give the thief the satisfaction of teasing him again.

Bakura noticed he was staring at the blond and moved his gaze with a frown, maybe bringing him wasn’t a good idea, something weird was happening, like if his partner could make him feel things that spanned out of control, like sand slipping out of his hands, the thief tore the meat with sharp and hungry teeth, he didn’t calculated how much his presence changed everything.

Marik looked over and caught the other staring at him before turning and ripping into the beef jerky, he wrinkled his nose slightly. “Do you have to eat like that? It’s … distracting.” The blond turned away. “And stop staring at me.”

Bakura snorted “Distracting you from what? I don’t see you doing anything interesting or important” and ate even more savagely, he thought in deny he was staring, but maybe that would make it even more obvious.

The white-haired started putting all back on the backpack and uncovering the motorcycles, making sure he was carrying everything, then he looked in a map and announced “We will leave the motorcycles in _Medinet Abu_ , we will go on foot after that” the thief hopped on his bike “Are you ready? We will spend a night on the desert one more night; I’ll get you a blanket in the town”

Marik followed the other, helping him to pack up their rudimentary camp before heading back over to his motorcycle. He jumped on with a grin, stroking the metal before he turned to stare at Bakura. “Leave it?! I’m not leaving my bike anywhere, it’ll get stolen and then broken and I’ll never see it again.” He scoffed slightly, turning away, though he had to admit he was happy that Bakura was thinking of him. It had been cold the night before - a blanket would help him a lot, and make him much less likely to have nightmares. Though, to be honest, his sleep had been much better last night after the thief comforted him. Even if the thief had then denied ever doing so.

Bakura rubbed his temples trying not to snap so early “Oh okay, then you have two choices, you wait for me for a couple of days in town or you drive your motorcycle up on a sandy rocky hogback, me, on the other hand will leave it on a rented closed space cause I don’t want to break my tires in the middle of the desert”. Marik rolled his eyes at him, sighing at the thief’s ever-present sarcasm. The Egyptian guessed he couldn’t really have expected anything different - Bakura seemed incapable of holding a normal, pleasant conversation - but somehow he felt disappointed whenever the former spirit got cross or annoyed with him.

The thief started the motorbike and made his way, this day however wasn't as playful as the day before, images of the previous night kept coming to his mind. It wasn't a long time before they arrived at the town, the white haired thief parked. "Alright, Marik, you go and get us some supplies, I'm going to get you your stupid blanket," he left without another word.

The Egyptian watched Bakura go with an almost-smile on his face. "Yes, thief, go before I can disobey your orders" He turned and walked the other way, hunting down food supplies and other things he guessed they might need for the rest of their journey to Gods-knew-where.


	4. Bakura's Nightmare

The weather was dry and hot that time of the year, Bakura felt a tickle on his sideburn, sweat. Ryou’s long mane had to go at some point; he liked the look, but walking in Egypt's sun with tons of hair on his head and shoulders was the recipe for discomfort. Luxor outskirts hot as a burning pan, the thief chuckled at the modern reference in his mind, he was getting used to this.

On his return he found Marik munching on a small takeout bowl of _koshari. Typical._  The thief walked towards him with warm blanket in his hands and a devilish grin in his face “I got the parking place, are you going to stay or come with your precious baby? And I’m talking about the bike” he winked slyly.

Marik smirked a little and winked in return. “Oh, but Bakura, won’t you be my precious baby?” after that he turned back to his bike, stroking it gently.

Bakura felt his face burn once again. _Twice in a day, not good, not good at all_ “I can’t be anybody’s precious baby, I think you agree I have an attitude problem, but I can be your thief” he chuckled darkly.

Marik stopped, slightly startled by those words. “You can be my thief?” his eyes glazed as he tried to work out what the other meant - of course, the thief was only teasing, he was always teasing, but still, those words made Marik tremble. He shook his head, blinking furiously and sending the former spirit a mock-glare. “You definitely have an attitude problem, though; I suppose I can trust you. But if anything happens to my bike whilst we’re gone, I’m going to make you pay. Got that?”

Bakura rose his hands giving up. “Okay, got that, I don’t want my bike to be stolen either, I just stole it and I took the time to take it for a makeover. That painting cost me two robberies, that’s way too much of my time.”

With a loud sigh, the blond locked his bike up next to Bakura’s in the garage, making sure it was secure and well-covered. He made sure nothing could be seen of its shiny metal, spending several minutes checking it over before he gave a small, satisfied nod.  Bakura took his backpack and parked the motorcycle inside a small rusty garage and placed several locks “Soon you’ll understand how well the _great me_ knows how to keep things”.

 “That will do for now. And the _great you_ will be paying if anything happens to my bike.” Marik sent Bakura a sly wink. “Trust me; you don’t want to incur my wrath.”

Bakura limited himself to make the most unimpressed face he’d ever displayed and then he looked to the distance, they weren’t far from the desolate desert that looked vast and quiet, it was afternoon already, the sky was tinted with warm colors, the sand was solid and rocky as he predicted. After a few hours of walking the night fell, they were getting near a small rocky mountain, the thief stopped in his tracks, looking at the thin thread of light pointing to the top, he watched the first stars and threw his backpack to the floor “We’re camping here. What did you bring to eat? I’m starving”

The terrain wasn’t easy to cross and Marik was relieved when they stopped for the night, instantly sitting down and slipping off his boots so he could massage his aching feet. He waved his hand at the rucksack he had dropped on the sand. “I got you some more beef, don’t worry. There’s also more lentils, if you fancy something actually good for you, and some bottles of water and I got some noodles too.”

“Noodles? You spent too much time in Japan” Bakura smirked opening an alcohol gel can to light a fire as the night before, fixing himself dinner with a bit of everything. “What are you talking about? Meat is good for me.” Once the improvised campfire was burning, he ate his hot lentils carefully, biting the meat from time to time.

Marik yawned widely, stretching out his aching limbs and wincing as his right leg cramped slightly. His skin felt sweaty and sticky, his hair limp, and his clothes were sticking unpleasantly to his skin. He leaped to his feet, sending his companion a stare. “I’m going to bathe, on the oasis you pointed earlier. Don’t peep.” He sent the thief a teasing wink before turning and heading past the small mountain, through a clump of reeds to the oasis.

Bakura felt his face warming at the other’s blatant words and his flirty nature, and coughed a bit of the lentils. When he saw Marik was really leaving he shouted. “If I were you I wouldn’t bathe at night, it’s too cold, you’ll freeze to death, you can bathe in the morning when the sun smiles at us!” _And there’s enough light too._

An uncaring hand flicked at Bakura, ignoring him. Marik tossed over his shoulder, “I’ll be fine, I’m a big boy - I can cope with a bit of cold water. I am not going to sleep all sweaty.” With no other word he chuckled slightly as he carried on towards the oasis.

Bakura stood up.  _That stubborn idiot!_ Should he run after him and stop him, should he stay to wait or… Take the opportunity? He knew Marik wouldn’t listen to reasons, and why should he restrain to give a small look? It wouldn’t hurt anybody, he never asked permission for anything and wasn’t starting now. Covered by the night, he silently followed the boy like a deadly shadow.

The rocks were grainy and they were slightly warm to the touch, aa faint remanence of the sun, the white haired kneeled close enough behind one of them. Bakura didn’t even had the time to process why he wanted to see Marik, but he knew his body commanded itself when he was involved. Bakura peeked to see how Marik left his clothing behind. It was dark and he could barely see his silhouette, but what the dim light of the moon offered was more than enough, for that figure was majesti., Bakura was transfixed and his heart seemed to want to jump out of his body. Once he saw the dark contour sit next to the pond, his eyes fought to get used to the dark sooner, with the hopes of having more definition. Nonetheless Marik finished washing way too soon and Bakura quietly left the spot, eyes still glued on the shade. He sat again next to the fire retaining his memories and trying to ease his breathing looking at the fire absently.

Oblivious to his surroundings and once he had cleaned himself thoroughly, Marik headed back towards the camp and the fire he could see that Bakura had started. He was grateful for that as he was shivering rather violently - it turned out the thief had been right, and the water had been freezing. It was also getting dark.

Marik scuttled as quickly as he could back over to the fire, his sodden hair dripping down his black vest as he huddled close to the fire, sending his partner a glare. “Yes, yes, I know, I sh-should have waited until morning. N-Now would you just hand me some lentils? I’m st-st-starving.” Marik cursed his chattering teeth as he shivered, pulling his jacket as tightly around his freezing body as he could.

Bakura found the opportunity to distract his wandering brain “I told you so, you never listen to me stupid Ishtar, who knows better of the desert? You or me?” He offered a can of hot lentils and passed him the blanket.

Marik gratefully accepted the steaming broth, tucking in straight away to try and ease the shivering in his body. Marik hid a smile as he swallowed - it was a nice feeling, to have someone else looking out for him, someone who wasn’t a very close relative "You don’t know the desert better than me," he grumbled discontentedly, finishing off his lentils. "I know this time far better than you, so don’t you go getting a big head, thief.” However, he had to concede silently that the Bakura had been right this time - it was far too cold at night to swim. Still he did feel pleasantly clean now.

“I beg you a pardon?” Bakura startled, obviously offended “I lived above the underground for many years, I survived here all by myself since I was a kid! And it hasn’t changed, it’s the same desert it was 3,000 years ago, the same mountain is still here. We change, we die, but the desert of Egypt had survived intact for thousands of years. So don’t get cocky, and obey me the next time, I don’t want you to catch a bronchitis because you would just slow me down. Just eat your goddamn lentils and be quiet!” He wasn’t the one to lecture someone but this served to distract him a little, he lit another fire on the other side of Marik, keeping a good distance to sleep safely and kept avoiding seeing his body.He tried taming his hungry eyes and preventing them to just fall over his partner.

"You may have survived out here as a kid, but that doesn’t mean I have to obey you without question," Marik sniffed a little haughtily. Something struck Marik as slightly off about his companion, though. The thief was avoiding looking at him, as if he was hiding something, and he had always been good at discerning Bakura’s secrets in the past. Marikpursed his lips, turning to fix the other with a piercing stare. “Are you hiding something from me, thief? Come on, spill. What is it?”

 “W… What do you mean? Oh, again with that? Tomorrow you will see where the ring is guiding us” Bakura didn’t want to lead the other to figure out what he had done, so he just lay down “Cover yourself with my coat and the blanket… And dry your hair”

Marik’s shivers slowed as he glanced over at his partner, arching a brow when he thought he caught a hint of worry in the thief’s tone. Would the other honestly care if he got sick? Sure, he would slow the white haired down, but there was something about the way the thief had flared up so quickly that made him suspicious. Still, it was just his errant thoughts running away with themselves again. Bakura didn’t care about anything.

"Wherever we are going had better be worth all this bother," Marik muttered, though he kept his gaze trained keenly on Bakura’s form. There was definitely something strange going on, as his partner was refusing to look at him, whereas before Marik could have sworn he had caught Bakura staring at him, those brown eyes always straying to look in his direction. Now, though, it was as if the other was deliberately trying to avoid him.

Deciding to test his theory, Marik edged closer until he was sitting right by the thief. He tilted his head, leaning closer. “How exactly am I supposed to dry my hair? It’ll dry on it’s own eventually.” Marik’s smirk grew. “And I know you’re hiding something else from me. You can’t keep a secret from me, remember? If I’m wrong, look me in the eyes and say so.” Marik’s smirk widened. “Go on. Look straight at me and tell me you’re not hiding something.”

Bakura frowned feigning be sleepy “Yeah, yeah, I’m not hiding something” answered quickly “Now if you don’t mind I really am tired, what’s it with you anyway? Did a desert bug bit you or what?” Bakuramanaged to roll to face away from Marik, turning his back to him and ignoring his words.

Marik rolled his eyes at the usual stubbornness and decided to let it drop for that night. He pulled the sleeping bag tightly around him, wrapped himself up in the blanket, and settled down close to the fire in an effort to warm his freezing limbs. Closing his eyes, it didn’t take Marik long to drift into sleep.

Bakura took longer to sleep feeling somewhat relaxed, however, later at night, he started to shiver uneasily. In his dreams the massacre was always present, and they were always chaotic - Images of spears impaling, raw flesh, and flames licking the bodies… Red so much red, he always tried to scream but the voice didn’t come to his throat. A heavy burden pressed his chest and his body started to quiver and his breathing became ragged and hasty.

Mom, dad, all gone, he walked through the grey that the flames left. In his feet he could felt splinters and cracking forgotten things, bones maybe, and the air unbreathable, his home destroyed, a rain of ashes. Bakura clenched his fists and tensed at the tragedy of being alone in the world that kept up running over and over again in his mind.

Marik was woken by a strange sort of whimper. Blinking his eyes open, he glanced up to see the stars still bright pinpricks in the sky, which meant that morning had to be very far off. The blond growled in displease. But then the strange whimper sounded again, and his eyes widened when he realised it was coming from Bakura. _The thief must be having his own nightmares tonight_.

Moving straight to the thief’s side, Marik frowned when he saw how tense his partner’s body was. He acted on instinct, lightly holding him and pulling his head up into his lap. The blond gently sifted through whites hair, humming gently and trying to calm him down. “Don’t worry, Bakura, you’re safe … it’s over now, you’re safe.” The blond was almost certain the thief had done the same for him the night before, so it was only fair. Plus, seeing the other in pain made something in him break slightly. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Little Bakura walked through the ashes, looking for survivors, anybody. He walked and walked calling for someone, calling for help, but he knew he was alone, they were all gone. He was on his knees feeling the charcoal sticks of huts stinging his legs. The nightmare started to crumble when a spicy scent and a soothing warmth invaded his senses. It felt familiar and comforting _That voice, I know that voice._  When he moved towards it,  all the loneliness choking his throat was leaving little by little.  _Kul Elna_ ’s ashes dissolving little by little in the reality. _What year is it? Am I dead? Am I still in the ring?_ He felt himself back on the ground, his head resting in something soft and warm, the thief mumbled something unintelligible.

Marik glanced down at his partner, hearing him mumbling something but not able to make out any of the words. At least his face seemed to be relaxing a bit, his fists not clenched so tightly anymore. The Egyptian sighed. He lightly ran his fingers through the thief’s hair, amazed at how soft the strands felt - he had never thought that anything about Bakura could be soft.

Before Marik realised what he was doing, he was bending down and his lips lightly brushed his partner’s forehead in a gentle kiss. He murmured, “It’s alright, Bakura, you’re safe with me now.” His eyes widened and he instantly pulled back, staring down at the head in his lap with a mortified expression and a hand in his lips. He couldn’t believe himself… Gods, he would have to keep that a secret from the thief, or he would never live it down.

Bakura felt something soft in his forehead, the sensation brought him even more towards the reality. His numbed senses slowly woke up, he opened the eyes just a bit. Marik was close, his smell reached the thief’s nose; and that softness what was it? Bakura glanced down and realized he was in Marik’s lap. He drew air and opened his eyes just a bit, still sleepy. The thief suddenly fell in realization - he was in his partner’s lap - His eyes opened fully and gave a confused look “Marik?”

Violet eyes blinked, looking down at Bakura when he heard him speak. He could feel his cheeks flushing at the confused, intense brown eyes that were peering straight at him - Bakura was obviously completely awake by now, he cursed in his head before he turned away, shoving Bakura off his lap and growling.

“Who’s cuddling who now?” Bakura groaned in frustration at the forceful manner.

 “I’m not cuddling. You had your arms around me.”

Bakura laughed a bit “Yes it totally looks like I was the one holding you and accidently fell in your lap.” He stayed on the floor looking curiously at his partner, so he came to comfort? That was rather new considering the thick walls where the Marik enclosed himself, away from people. Bakura wondered in silence if the man was scared to be hurt or snap again and hurt the other person, maybe it was both.

Marik folded his arms and deliberately avoided looking at the other, trying not to remember the kiss he had placed on his forehead. Instead, he quizzed the thief. “You were having a nightmare this time. I didn’t think anything scared the big bad thief king.” He smirked slightly.

Bakura chuckled at the attempt of wind him up. “You’re the one to talk, that huge asshole father of yours had been dead for almost a decade and you’re still terrified of him in your dreams, aren’t you? I certainly can be haunted too… For eternity” Bakura gaze was lost in the sky. “Go to sleep Ishtar, tomorrow we have a mountain to climb.”

"Don’t keep calling me by my surname," Marik muttered sullenly, keeping his back turned to his partner. He pulled his knees up into his chest, the mention of his father making him flinch and wince away from Bakura as light pain tingled down the scars on his back. He sighed. There was no way he would get more sleep tonight so he edged a little closer to the fire, watching the flames flicker just like the torchlight of his childhood tomb.

Bakura crawled closer to him “You don’t like your surname cause it links you to him isn’t it? Well, let me tell you something, you are not like him not even in your pinky toe’s nail. I’m glad he’s dead, so glad I would dance over his grave. You made it right, he deserved his punishment”. Something ghosted on Marik’s shoulder blade. “Now could you stop feeling that disgusting self-pity? I was left all alone at a very young age, I’ll be forever remembering how those guards impaled my family and threw their bodies to the fire, and you don’t see me here feeling sorry for myself. I lost it all including my reason for living, and I’m still here ready to live on.”

Marik flinched, his eyes widening in amazement when he felt a gentle touch on his back. He tore his gaze away from the fire to stare at the thief in shock, surprised once again by how well the other knew him and by how gentle Bakura could be.

"You haven’t lost everything,"Marik murmured quietly, keeping his eyes fixed on the dark stare. "You’ve got yourself, your own body now. And you have whatever foolish errand you’ve got me running with you." _And you have me too_ , Marik finished silently, _If you’ll let me stick around._

Bakura’s heart sped up at his partner’s words when their eyes locked, this was dangerous, his body wanted to move forward and be closer.  _NO_ , Bakura thought, so he awkwardly gave a soft punch to Marik’s shoulder. “Yes. THAT foolish errand” Marik rubbed his shoulder, childishly poking his tongue out at the thief before he sighed and went over to his own sleeping bag .

Bakura still was wordless though, those flaming lilac eyes had him pinned, trapped. Those flawless lips, and the memory of the moonlight glistening over a toned body. Bakura felt his breath hitch and cleared his throat, “good night… Dork” and he closed his eyes, covering them with his forearm.

Marik rolled his eyes slightly. “Your insults are getting lamer every day, thief.” Marik closed his eyes, snuggling under the blanket his partner had got for him, and he was surprised that no nightmares plagued him that night. Instead, a pair of bright brown eyes followed him into his dreams, haunting him even when he woke again the next morning. He groaned, still tired, and burrowed his way back under the blanket as the sun peeked over the horizon.

With the ruffling noises, Bakura woke up squirming on the floor to fetch a bottle and drank a good amount of water. He didn’t felt himself tired at all, so he cracked his spine and watched amused the messy, blond morning hair . “Your hair is a mess,” he pointed out.

Marik groaned again, swatting feebly at the other. “I don’t care - leave me alone.”

Bakurar sighed to see the dawn washing over the path they were taking. Good thing the mountain wasn’t very high, but still his current body wasn’t as strong as the one he had back in the day. He sat and munched his meat “We’re climbing today, but first I’ll take a bath, good thing the air is not as cold as it is at night.”

The Egyptian kept his eyes closed as he heard his partner leaving to bathe, burrowed determinedly under the blanket, but eventually the sun got too bright and Marik knew he would have to wake up properly.

Bakkura made his way to the oasis and washed quickly, his body was sticky on sweat. He washed the infuriating mane throwing a fit of curses, how he hated it.

Meanwhile, Marik scrambled to his feet, scratching at his hair which had dried messily overnight. He sighed and wandered to his backpack, managing to find a hairbrush and tugging through his blond locks, styling them as best he could, trying to keep his thoughts pure, but knowing that Bakura was bathing very close by made him more bothered than he expected it to.

When Bakura went back, he picked their camping equipment and muttered low words at the ring “Ready?”

Growling softly, the Marik glowered when Bakura returned. He glared at the other. “Yes, no thanks to you. How long does it take you to bathe, honestly?” Trying not to imagine his partner naked, Marik glared in the opposite direction and sniffed huffily.

"Oh sure, it isn't your fault at all," Bakura rolled his eyes before moving to pack up their camp. Marik stood and followed, aiding him in clearing away their remains before they moved on across the desert, continuing their journey.


	5. Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this fanfic is 4 years old?! Me neither. 
> 
> I remember the first time I started RPing this with JemKallop, I was absolutely terrified. She was a respected thiefshipping writer and I was no one, honestly. I had some drawings and a good following for a starter in Tumblr, but I never thought I could write in English. I never thought I could be good enough for it. 
> 
> Jem started following a thread I started playfully and we got addicted to it, to each other's RP and writing. It was the first time someone complimented my writing, and it wasn't my grammar, cause - as you can see is still awful - but she loved my stories and thought my headcanons were valid. That was an incredible start for me, after that I did RP like crazy and we had tons of threads and stories in mind. But as anything good it ended,real life came up and I'm still trying to pick up some pieces of work.
> 
> I started making fics that I keep on writing painfully slow - I have 7 more or less works that are decently developed. And I hope I can find the time to make more and finish what I have in my hands. Life is busy, and difficult, but there's always hope, right? Anyway.... I will never forget this starting fic, the most loved one. The one Jem - who I liked to call little sister - and I couldn't stop talking about. I discovered I am a closeted romantic apparently. This RP/Fic is so sappy and full of clichés but so full of dedication and passion. 
> 
> Sorry I got melancholic there. I'll try to finish this up before the year ends, so I can close this circle, and it can have a very well deserved ending. Enjoy.

Marik wandered irritably after Bakura, the desert sun beating down at them from overhead. The sand was almost unbearably hot to walk on, even through the soles of Marik's well-worn sandals. He folded his arms and sent Bakura a sidelong glare. "Can you tell me where we're going now? I'm getting fed up of just blindly following you everywhere."

Bakura breathed deep. "Shut up already, if you're so whiny about it, you can return home with your family, is not that I would notice anyway." The words didn't sound true even to him,he winced at them. He began climbing the pass that led up to its peak. It was a hard way to go and he started to feel very sore, but Bakura knew he was close, he had to reach there, and stubbornly quickened the pace.

"Oh, you wouldn't notice if I left?" Marik hated to admit it, but that actually hurt him a bit. He scowled, focusing on his feet as he tried not to trip on his way up the mountain. "You should never have asked me along then. Gods know why you did - I wasn't exactly expecting it."

"Yes , gods know why… They plan to punish me somehow, I know," Bakura talked breathlessly, the climb was hard especially for this body. Why in hell was Ryou so weak?

Bakura reached a plane and he knew he was in the right place, the ring pointed to some kind of wall in the mountain. "I'm the most selfish person in this world because I brought you here for my own interests."

"…What?!" Marik stood still in shock, his eyes going wide. He stared at Bakura's back as the thief continued on up the mountain, stopping at a flat plane just up ahead of them. Marik blinked several times. "Why on earth would you want to bring me here?"

Bakura recovered his breath, maybe it was the lack of oxygen, but he wasn't sure why he was telling all this to Marik. "I told you already, I am your thief."

Marik stared at Bakura, his shock apparent on his face. What on earth made Bakura say that? Struggling to get himself back under control, Marik merely stared at the pale thief for a long moment.

Bakura  wiped the sweat running on his face, through stuck strands of white and inspected the wall. "Not breached, I am indeed the _King of Thieves_ ," he murmured in a quiet voice. "Marik, this is the place, give me the _ankh._ "

Marik's brow furrowed as he recovered from his shock – Bakura was apparently back to his usual, grumpy, sullen self. Marik crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest. "My thief? What the hell do you mean? Explain yourself right now, and you're not getting your _ankh_ until I'm satisfied with your answer." Marik kept his hands folded across the front of his black jacket, knowing the ankh was hidden in his inside pocket. He wasn't going to let Bakura steal it from him.

Bakura growled at his careless words and tried to explain himself, running his hand through his hair. "Didn't I steal you? You're here with me aren't you? When your siblings come home, you'll not be there. Now give me that, I am really eager to use it!" Bakura extended the hand demanding the item as quickly as possible.

"You stole me?" Marik shook his head, actually smirking slightly as he looked at Bakura. He shifted his hips, grinning widely at the pale thief and enjoying the fact that he finally had a bit of control back - as long as the ankh was in his pocket, Bakura was _his_. "And just why exactly would you want to do that, hm? My siblings are going to be furious that I've just disappeared."

Bakura used a mocking tone "Oh my, Rishid and Ishizu furious. Osiris, please don't allow it," he shifted on his feet and lifted his voice. "Come on Marik this is not the time to be bratty! I did all you wanted me to do, now do your part!" He stepped towards the Egyptian with the most threatening face he could make.

Marik smirked as Bakura approached, not in the least dissuaded by his threatening features. "Oh come on, Bakura, stay civil. You know I'm not bratty." Marik grinned wider as he skipped back a couple of steps, dancing firmly out of Bakura's reach. He slipped one hand into his jacket pocket and took out the ankh, waving it teasingly in front of Bakura's face with a bright grin. "Tell me just exactly why you wanted me to come with you, or you're not getting this."

Bakura turned his back on Marik. 

Marik just couldn't see his face now he had to admit he wanted Marik there, and that it was all part of a big scheme. "I told you before you're a way to entertain myself, after all I… have no other people I know, you have been the only one who I have worked with," he felt his cheeks were burning.

Curiousity burning in his gut, Marik sidled around Bakura, squinting as he tried to get a look at his face. Marik's brows shot up when he saw the red decorating Bakura's pale cheeks. The thief was … blushing?! That was not something Marik ever expected to see. "Bakura," Marik asked, genuine confusion in his tone now, "Are you embarrassed?"

Bakura turned his face away. "I am not embarrassed! I just… I didn't want to come here by myself…" He took a deep steady breath and looked at the wall. "The ankh Marik, you have extended this deal far too much."

Marik grinned when Bakura turned his back, hiding his face. Clearly, this was bothering him more than he was willing to admit. "But, Bakura, you've always struck me as a bit of a loner. It was hard enough to get you to work with me last time - why would you invite me along when this could have been a solo mission?"

Bakura frowned and replied in a harsh tone. "Was it? There wasn't even a minute of hesitation when I sunk the knife in my own arm for you to use Ryou. Always, I did what you wanted in the moment you wanted it! I even gained all the stupid location cards in hours! Two times I woke up for you even when I was injured!"

Marik arched a brow. "You also abandoned me to save your pathetic host in one of our duels, Bakura. Or had you conveniently forgotten that?"

"I wasn't going to allow that pharaoh take away my only body!" Bakura hissed. "You do realize that bastard was going to release Osiris' attack right? It was too risky, Ryou's soul is too special, he was the only one who could wield the _Sennen Ring_. Do you think the pharaoh could have been in any body besides Yugi's? You don't understand the connection one must have with the person who possess a _Sennen Item._  It's destiny! And you can't fight destiny."

Marik's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. He hissed at Bakura, tightening his grip stubbornly around the _ankh_ as he glared straight at the pale thief, brows drawn very low. "Oh, well, if _Ryou_ is so special and it's _destiny_ then maybe you should be here with him instead of me." Turning with a huff, Marik faced away from Bakura, growling quietly. Marik could very well hear the jealousy in his own tone, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It just hurt that Bakura put Ryou first, even if it was a long time ago.

Bakura frowned "What? Why should I…?" _Wait… Could Marik be jealous? Impossible, he has such a big ego. Why would he?_

"Ryou was special because he was the only one who I could possess, now that I don't need a body why would he be anyone special? He was just made to serve a purpose. If I wanted him instead of you wouldn't he be easier to bring? I could have made him come even if he didn't want to. But to bring _you_ here I had to make a huge deal, buy a stupid motorcycle, and chase you everywhere! Do you think I wouldn't have been able to extract something non-guarded from the museum? I could do that when I was 5!"

Marik blinked, relaxing slightly as Bakura's words made their way into his skull. He swallowed. It was the first time Bakura had actually admitted to wanting Marik around, and he smiled slightly, though it quickly turned into an arrogant smirk. Marik span back around to face Bakura, finding him much closer. "You bought a motorcycle just to come and drag me along on this trip?"

"I knew you would want to bring that stupid machine with you." Bakura smirked slightly, still troubled for just having to be honest with Marik, and spilling more than he would want to.

"Stupid machine? That is my baby." Marik sniffed haughtily, though a grin perked his lips up.

"But Marik," the thief purred playfully remembering the conversation of the day before, "Wasn't I your precious baby?" And then he smiled with still worried eyes.

At Bakura's purr, Marik's eyes went comically wide, a dark flush instantly covering his cheeks. "My … my precious baby…" _How can Bakura still manage to get to me like this?_ Marik swallowed, struggling to get back in control of himself, and closed his eyes. He sniffed. "And it's about time you got your own bike, they are what truly make us manly."

"Manly?" Bakura snorted with laughter. "Accept it already Marik, you look everything but manly in that outfit."

Marik huffed. "I do too look manly! You wouldn't know manly if it hit you in the face." He sniffed haughtily, folding his arms and steadfastly looking anywhere but directly at Bakura. "I still don't see what I'm doing here."

Bakura laughed again at that stubborn face, Marik was too attractive when he looked like that. The thief got closer and mumbled. "You're the only one who will understand how I'm going to feel when I open that door."

Marik's expression softened slightly after Marik caught sight of Bakura's eyes. They were burning. Marik blinked, placing a careful hand on Bakura's shoulder as he tilted his head, a crease appearing in his brow. He bit his bottom lip. "What's behind the door, Bakura?"

Bakura felt his stomach warm and he shifted a bit when he felt the hand of Marik over his shoulder, such a small touch and it was already causing so much change inside of him. "Behind that door is all the remains of my past life, the treasure of the Thief King, and also…" He tried to swallow but his throat was dry from the sun and the anticipation. "What is left from Kul-Elna, including the few things I could have from my own home."

Tilting his head, Marik followed Bakura's eyeline to the door set in the mountain. Bakura's words made Marik go still, and now he understood what Bakura had meant when he said that Marik was the only one who would understand how he would feel. Marik's voice softened further. "Then I'll be honoured to stand by your side." And without another word, Marik held the _ankh_ out for Bakura to take.

Bakura took the _ankh_ from Marik's hands and stepped next to the wall. He slid the key through a hole, with an ear leaned on the sandy rock and his eyes closed. He moved the key in one direction and then to the contrary, it looked like if he was unlocking a safe deposit box; but the cogs inside sounded like gliding stones. A few movements later something on the inside snapped. Bakura opened his eyes to see a small crack in the wall, the wall split into two, the mountain wall sliding with some internal crunching noises. A small entrance was visible on the inside. The thief took a small lamp from his backpack. "Come Marik… I'll show you the lair that belongs to the _King of Thieves._ "

A strange clicking noise sounded as Bakura unlocked the door, and Marik risked looking back over at the thief in time to see the wall split in two and reveal a hidden lair behind the mountain. Despite himself, Marik's jaw dropped. He moved forwards in awe, standing right beside Bakura as he grabbed Bakura's hand for support. Marik was speechless, but his expression said it all. "What … how have you kept that hidden for so long?"

Bakura's face went automatically red when his hand was wrapped by Marik's warm fingers, but when he saw his expression he chortled. "Who would look inside a random mountain? We're not far from the Valley of Kings but not close enough to suspect there's anything in here. But also I didn't know, I half-expected to find a tourist attraction profaning my treasure, after all, 3,000 years has passed. But I guess I'm smarter than most people." The thief smiled smugly, "and the key was so humble and weird nobody would think it's an actual key." Turning the light on, he stepped forward to the door, pulling Marik gently. "Are you coming, or do I have to give you a written invitation?"

Marik snorted slightly, though he kept his fingers tightly wrapped around Bakura's as the pale thief pulled him forwards. Marik scoffed. "3,000 tears, pfft. 5,000 and maybe then I would be impressed." Marik winked at Bakura to soften his words. Moving on through the concealed doorway, Marik gazed around with a blatantly awestruck expression covering his face. He let loose a low whistle, the gold and riches from 3,000 years ago glinting temptingly up at him. He chuckled. "A thief's hoard for a thief king. How very fitting, Bakura."

Bakura smiled at the sight of his loot - rich jars, vases, statues, weapons, masks, ceremonial artefacts, even golden carriages wheels - the payment of a life of pillage. All looked like how he left it, only with the dust expected from ancient objects, he walked forwards with the widest smirk. "Ah look at that, the treasure of Atem's father." His hand got sweaty and trembling. "From there to there, all of this was in his tomb, it took 3 days to extract it all, it was so well guarded but I managed to get inside. I took the sarcophagus, pulled out the mummy, and I presented it to Atem, can you imagine his face?" He talked and gesticulated like an old man would talk about war, excited and melancholic. He looked at his duel disk. "Look, Ishtar, this was our duel disks back in the day, charged with real magic." The thief walked from side to side showing Marik the objects and giving a small story of them.

Marik followed Bakura around the cave full of glittering, bright treasure, gold and jewels sparkling out at them from every nook and cranny. He was … impressed. Awestruck, in fact. He had known Bakura was a good thief, but until now Marik had never truly appreciated the extent of his spoils. This room was incredible.

Bakura made a quick span and strode to a chest in the corner and kneeled before it to open it, taking the lamp between his head and shoulder. "This was in another king's tomb, take off that fantasy garbage you have on your wrists right now, I don't even know why are you wearing that fake stuff with those good earrings." He took two solid bracelets with amethyst _Khepers_ on them. "Try these on." He handed them to him.

"I…" Marik found himself speechless, for probably the first time in his life. He outstretched a hand when Bakura offered him the bracelets, taking them without complaint even though Bakura had insulted his modern bracelets. Marik inspected the jewels, the amethysts matching his eyes and making them glow in the darkness. He slipped them on quickly, the gold surprisingly warm against his skin.

Bakura smiled when he saw the ornaments on Marik's wrists, those were worthy of his name, it's what _Malik_ meant right? _King_ , brown eyes were fixed Marik. It was like he couldn't turn around to anywhere else - which was absurd because the tantalizing gold glistened everywhere - but those lavender gems had the bright of no other. He noticed he was staring and turned his face to the chest, closing it again carefully.

Marik noticed Bakura staring, and it made a funny feeling take hold in his stomach. Whenever Bakura's brown eyes strayed to him, Marik couldn't help but feel a strange mixture of flattery, pride, and nerves. But why on earth should he feel nervous? Nothing ever got to Marik, he wouldn't let anyone close enough, but Bakura had managed to break down all his defences yet again. He glanced down, playing with the new golden bracelets adorning his wrists. _A gift from Bakura…_

"Bakura…" Marik managed when he finally got himself together enough to speak. "How did you manage this? I mean, I knew you were a thief, but I had no idea…" He shook his head, turning to smirk slightly at the pale thief. "I hope you realise your gold supply will be severely depleted by the time I walk out of here."

"I started thieving at a very young age, I had the strength to survive and got better at it every tim. I became what my village would like me to, the best bandit in Upper and Lower Egypt." The thief rose on his feet and walked to a small stone hall. "Well I kind of expected that already, after all you're also a thief, aren't you, Mr. I-have-to-collect-all-the-rare-cards-that-don't-belong-to-me? What happened to those? Did you have to give them back since now you're such a good kid?"

Marik sighed, but then he growled playfully at Bakura's last words. He span to face the pale thief, sticking one hand on his hip to strike a deliberately arrogant pose. "Hey, I had just as much of a right to those cards as anyone else. The Egyptian Gods would have worked for me!" He snickered slightly, pointing at Bakura with a sly grin. "You can hardly talk, anyway. Wasn't it the Gods that the Pharaoh used to bring you down, thief?"

Bakura turned his body around and scoffed. "For your own source of information, that wouldn't have happened if certain obnoxious teenager wasn't in my head distracting me, you know? Oh, but the almighty Ishtar felt the need to stick his nose in my duel!" Then he kept walking, moving objects and picking some of his rings, they wouldn't fit anymore, he looked at his now small fingers and cursed lowly the little body he was given this time.

"I was not sticking my nose in your duel! I was advising you on how to fight it properly!" Marik seethed, glaring at Bakura. He huffed loudly. "And if you had followed my instructions instead of going off and doing your own thing, we wouldn't have lost and I'd never have had to give in to the stupid Pharaoh anyway." Marik sighed and span back around, admiring the gold that glittered around them. He strode across the chamber, examining all the artefacts, and scooping up a pair of earrings and an armband that especially caught his eye. He turned back to Bakura, but his violet eyes had dimmed slightly. "To answer your question; yes, I had to give the rare cards back, along with my Rod and your Ring. Everything changed when you were gone, Bakura - I had no one to fight my battles with me."

"Oh right, but you wouldn't have to fight anymore right? Cause you were too busy being an innocent bo…" Bakura's mocking tone died in his throat when he found a deep bowl made of clay, painted with small fishes in the Nile. It was the painting of a small child, the darkness morphed in the faint ghost of memory of his mother with her hands dipped in yeast and water. In that moment Bakura wasn't sure if his legs could support him anymore.

Marik huffed, turning away with his lips twisted bitterly. He continued searching the chamber, truly amazed by the sheer amount of treasure there was here. The gold enticed him, reminding Marik of his time when he coveted a power above his station. It was dangerous, but thrilling at the same time. Much like being with Bakura. Marik found his fingers itching as he gazed at all the treasure.

That was, until he heard Bakura's slight intake of breath behind him.

In an instant, Marik flitted to Bakura's side, worried when Bakura looked like he might fall at any second. Marik grabbed Bakura's arms, supporting him as he peered carefully into Bakura's eyes, frowning. "Bakura? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Turning, Marik saw a bowl that Bakura was staring at. It didn't seem remarkable - in fact, the bowl paled into the background compared to all the jewels in this magnificent hoard of treasure - but for some reason Bakura couldn't take his eyes off it. Marik hazarded a careful guess as he held Bakura gently. "Is that bowl from _Kul Elna_?"

The ghost of the memory faded into silence, Bakura tried to reach for it, but his hand only waved in the air. In that moment Bakura had wished it wouldn't, he wanted to see her face again, hear her voice again, and play with that long white hair… Old pain stings pinned his body and he collapsed in Marik's arms. "It was not only from _Kul Elna_ , it was my mother's…"

Marik caught Bakura easily, holding Bakura close to him. Heat instantly flooded his cheeks, flushing them a dark brown, but Marik was too enraptured with Bakura's words to pay attention to his body's unfathomable reactions. He listened in awe, gently cradling Bakura against him. Before he knew what he was doing, Marik was threading the fingers of one hand gently through Bakura's hair, the other tight around his shoulders as he rocked him gently.

Bakura gulped softly remembering the scent that came from her; it was almonds and milk, nothing like the burnt flesh and ashes he smelled that day. Bakura's eyes shut in visible pain. "She made that bowl with her own hands, she was so skillful, I thought it looked too empty and I… I wanted to have a small bowl of fishes, fishes were difficult to find if you were not near the river - we had a small population, only a hundred people. They were all bandits and thieves, yes. But they weren't bad people, they only wanted to survive." His face buried in Marik's arm. "She wasn't a criminal you know, she just fell in love with one, apparently that was a big crime"

"It's beautiful," Marik breathed, his eyes caught on the bowl which had at first looked so simple. He glanced down and saw the pain in Bakura's gaze. No wonder - Marik couldn't imagine how it felt to have your whole family ripped away in one horrendous slaughter, their bodies burned and trapped in gold for all eternity … Marik shuddered, even the thought making him break out in a cold sweat.

"Falling in love with a criminal isn't a crime," Marik murmured without thinking, gazing straight at Bakura. "Criminals are always the most interesting people."

Bakura frowned. _Mother said the same. Could it be true? That you can fall in love with someone because that person is too interesting? If that's true wouldn't I be in love with..?_ His eyes shut down forcefully. _Oh curses, it can't be_.

Marik was, of course, completely oblivious to Bakura's thoughts. He blinked, keeping Bakura close against him as he examined the bowl more closely. The fishes on the side were crudely drawn; obviously the work of a child. Marik tilted his head. "So you painted those when you were young?"

"Yes." Bakura interrupted his troubling thoughts, talking still buried in the bronzed arm. "My dad thought they were hideous," he made a shallow laughter. "But he brought me fish to eat that night, he stole it from the nearest village."

"Well I must admit," Marik chuckled quietly, looking at the fish on the side of the bowl, "You weren't exactly the next _Picasso_. Coming from an artist, you need a bit more practise." Marik laughed, his breath tickling Bakura's neck as he kept Bakura pressed tightly against his chest. It was strangely pleasant to have Bakura so close to him.

Bakura laughed heartily. "I don't even know who that is."

"You've never heard of Picasso?" Marik chuckled. "Famous artist. True genius. Gods, I am going to have to educate you." Marik grinned and held Bakura tightly, fingers once again playing with his hair. Marik was deciding he really rather liked Bakura's hair.

The scent of Marik's skin invaded Bakura's nosetrils, as soothing as a sweet medicine. He realized he really was there, with his former partner in crime, Bakura thought he was right about the fact that he wouldn't be able to  handle this emotions. Being alone after all this time, without the haunting voices of _Kul Elna._ He was going to be a solitary sad mess on the floor. Bakura had dragged the boy to that place, selfish, alluring him with freedom and adventure, but he just wanted to feel that someone was close. He had already shared a body, a mind, and a soul with the Marik. It wasn't like Ryou whose twin soul mixed with him like water would mix with oil. Someone understod and knew pain beyond words. If there was someone who could make him feel like those times were gone it was Marik.

After another deep inhale Bakura noticed the softness that was his friend, he wanted to be even closer. Just how much more could he be? The thief rubbed his face with his hands, this was getting ridiculous, it was humiliating enough being vulnerable in front of somebody, he certainly wasn't going to shed a tear in front of Marik. So he got submerged in another story. "My dad was a great thief, he wanted to be the best in the world, he wanted to be known as the _Thief King._ "

"Your dad wanted to be the _Thief King_?" So that's where the title came from. Marik had always wondered how Bakura came to be known as the _Thief King_ , and it made sense that it was something he carried on from his family. Marik smirked slightly. "Well, you took up that title pretty well. Your father would have been very proud of you." _Unlike mine…_

Marik noticed Bakura rub his eyes and frowned, wondering if the thief was perhaps crying. Marik wouldn't be surprised - he knew if he ever had to revisit the tomb of his childhood then Marik would be a puddle of emotion on the floor by now. But Bakura was still so strong. Marik felt a strange pull in his chest as he realised what Bakura had shared with him; this was so personal, and it flattered Marik that Bakura had chosen him to share in this journey.

Suddenly pulling Bakura closer, Marik wrapped him up in a tight hug, burying his head in his shoulder. Bakura's scent surrounded Marik, comforting him, and he smiled slightly. "Thanks for bringing me here, thief. Whatever your reasons were."

When Marik held him, the thief's chest warmed up with the closeness, and his pulse quickened. He got even more nervous at the thought of the other noticing his pounding heart. It all came together at him with full force, these days with him, the memory of his body, the sun, the tiredness and the emotions.

Bakura started. "I didn't want to be alone, and I thought I wanted to be with someone, and in my thoughts there was you. Marik, I think l…"

_I love you…_

_WHAT?_

Bakura's breathing stopped. Was that true? Could he feel something like that? Even thinking about it was outrageous, he felt the same panic he had the time he was caught with his arms around his companion

"I… I like your company." Bakura finally spluttered while his body tensed.

"You … you like my company?" Marik's eyes were wide as he held Bakura against him, amazed by the tone of Bakura's voice. He could feel the thief's heart pounding, the way there was a slight edge to his voice that Marik had never heard before. Swallowing, Marik leaned back just enough to meet Bakura's eyes. Marik was trembling a little. He recognised Bakura's expression – it was the same he had held the night of Marik's nightmare, when he had awoken in Bakura's arms, and Marik found he wanted that feeling again. He didn't know why, couldn't explain it to himself – it was completely irrational, in fact – but Marik was completely ensnared by Bakura. _Damn thief probably planned this_ , Marik thought wryly.

"Is … is that all?" Marik asked quietly. "You like my company?" He blinked, closing his eyes. In truth, he suspected – hoped, even – that Bakura felt at least something similar to what Marik did. But that was impossible. Bakura was a thief, a criminal, and a liar. _But it isn't a crime to fall in love with a criminal…_

Bakura felt the heat rising to his cheeks, Marik was looking at him so suspiciously. Maybe he knew? Was he being blatantly obvious? Cold sweat slid from his sideburns as he tried to reply, but nothing was coming out from his mouth, a hesitating hand embraced Marik. "Nobody has held me before, I mean since I was a boy."

Marik blinked, his body shivering as he felt Bakura's arm tentatively wrap around him. He swallowed. This was new – Bakura had never willingly touched him before.

Bakura tried to process everything that was happening around him. He was in his only home, being embraced and feeling like he was melting, what did it all mean? Did friends hug like this? Or just lovers? Is his partner only trying to make him feel better or he really liked being like this? Too many confusing thoughts and no answers, but he couldn't pull himself to ask Marik, he wasn't going to risk this, so he focused on enjoying the firm embrace. Bakura's eyes ran to the other items from _Kul Elna_ , but the pain wasn't there anymore, it was replaced by something comforting, so he ventured to speak. "Don't you like my company?"

Marik smiled slightly. "Of course I like your company. Why else would I have followed you all the way here? Never mind putting up with all your nonsense." Marik didn't know what was going on here, but he could tell that Bakura was behaving … differently. The pale thief never let anyone this close to him, but here Marik was, standing in the remnants of Bakura's home with Bakura held in his arms.


	6. Closer

"You've never struck me as much of a cuddler." Marik struggled to keep his voice conversational as he pointedly glanced at Bakura's arms around him. "Not that I'm complaining."

Bakura's eyes opened fully, suddenly the thief felt self-conscious and scowled. "I'm not cuddling, you are the one cuddling me, like those nights before, I have nothing to do with this and…" _He's not complaining? That's kind of good… What the hell is happening to me?_ Bakura's eyes landed on the pot with the fishes again. _What would she say?_

The thief groaned in frustration, he didn't want to leave Marik's arms, but his partner was already looking at him with an incredulous face. "We have to get going on checking the place." Bakura pulled out of Marik's embrace in a slow gentle way, it felt like being in a comfortable bed and not wanting to come to reality. But he had to, Bakura didn't know what to do in these situations.

Marik frowned when Bakura pulled away from him, a slight crease appearing in his brow. Before he could stop himself, his hand reached out for Bakura. "No, come back…" _Damn it, what did I say that for?_ Quickly spinning around, Marik steadfastly looked away from Bakura, biting down on the inside of his cheek. His face felt warm again.

Bakura stood stupefied, he wasn't sure if he heard correctly, he wasn't even sure what was real anymore. He got close tentatively but Marik had already enclosed himself again, Bakura cursed in his mind.

"You're the one who starts cuddling, not me," Marik mumbled, folding his arms and shifting uncomfortably. His heart was beating far too quickly in his chest, his hands fluttering a little so he balled them up into fists so Bakura wouldn't notice. _What has got into me? Damn thief…_

Swallowing, Marik glanced around the chamber, violet eyes glittering with reflected gold. He drew in a low breath, struggling to keep his voice even so that Bakura wouldn't tell that something was wrong. "So what are we looking for?"

Marik watched Bakura set about sifting through the treasure, chewing his lip. He found himself staring at his partner, watching the way his long white hair streamed down his back, the grace and speed with which his hands moved, swift with the practise of a thief.

When the boy spoke again, Bakura sighed in defeat and walked through the mess of valuable objects. "We're looking for things to sale, over these months I found good antique traffickers, I will have to take items that have no magic, so, most of them." The thief started collecting objects in a sack that took half of his backpack, Bakura flushed and turned his face away from Marik. "Keep what you want for your personal use."

"Huh?" Marik blinked, shaking himself back to reality when Bakura spoke to him. _I have got to focus. I can't slip up around Bakura now._ Marik wandered around the chamber, running his hands lightly through the gold. "I can keep anything I want? My, my, a thief giving away his treasure. That has to be a first."

"Don't get used to it Ishtar, I'm just making your journey worth it. After all you did left your beloved siblings to join me, and if I've learned something in all these years, is that this treasure shouldn't be only here waiting for nothing. I risked my life and my men's gathering it, I should enjoy its benefits too." Bakura picked up a gold cup, some random accessories and an embedded sword, and threw them into the sack, when he lifted it on his shoulder he had an enormous feeling of _déjà vu._

Continuing to scour through the gold, Marik picked up the more promising items - necklaces, bracelets, amulets, and others - and added them to his backpack before copying Bakura and slinging it over his shoulder. He grinned. "This should definitely be worth my while. But trust me, Bakura, I would take your company over my siblings' any day." _In fact, I'd rather be with you the whole time_ … He paused in his thoughts when he saw a glimmering ring of gold, far superior to anything he owned, and his eyes glittered. Marik picked up the ring and slipped it on his finger, grinning as he turned back to Bakura. "I'm definitely keeping this."

When the Bakura heard Marik's voice he got close and examined the finger with the ring on. "Yes, this one, it belonged to a king of Nubia, the legend said only true rulers could make use of this ring. I think it suits you fairly well," Bakura winked.

"Did you just call me a true ruler?" Marik stared incredulously at Bakura before a wide grin decorated his lips. He examined the ring proudly. "Well, I think it's very fitting that I should wear it, then. It's far too rich for a lowly thief." There was a teasing lilt to Marik's voice as he tossed Bakura a wink.

"Well you did control like 60 people or more didn't you? And you're such a megalomaniac too." Bakura scoffed, "yeah, a lowly super smart and amazing thief that is million times richer than you - A small gravekeeper with delusions of _grandeur_ … Speaking of grandeur I got this for you too." Bakura handed to him a sceptre that had a faint resemblance to the _Sennen Rod._ "It's not magic but it also suits you."

Marik took the sceptre, eyes going wide with shock when the gold was so familiar under his fingers. Just like his Rod … flashbacks pressed faintly on his skull, of the Rod wielded by his father, stabbing into his back. Pain flared down his scars. Marik shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment before stashing the gold sceptre in his belt where he had always kept the Rod. "Tombkeeper working with a tombrobber; how very fitting." Marik smirked over at Bakura, hiding the flashback behind a proud expression.

"Yes, back in the day if you _lived_ , maybe my fate would have been different…" Bakura trailed off on his own thoughts, if Marik had been there in the tomb, alive, both could have taken the palace down easily. In addition, he wouldn't have to be alone for so many years.

"I think I would have liked to live in Ancient Egypt." Marik murmured. "As long as it was above ground. I can't stand anywhere enclosed." Marik shuddered, closing his eyes as he remembered the tomb of his childhood. How different would his life have been, if he was born at the same time as Bakura?

Bakura smirked back and left his sack on the floor, poking his head through the door to look at the afternoon sky on the horizon. "It's getting late, maybe it would be safer to stay here, I doubt somebody is out in the desert at this hour. But if we went down there right now you'd probably go bathe in the oasis, and get the cold of your life." That made Bakura laugh in a malevolent way.

Marik moved to Bakura's side, unconsciously leaning close to the thief as he peered out into the desert, noticing the setting sun sending spirals of colour dancing through the sky. The first stars were already out.

"We'd better stay here," Marik agreed with a jerk of his head. "It'll be warmer." He laughed, shaking his head as he remembered the freezing water. "There's no way in hell that I'm ever bathing this late again. Though I'm sure you'd just love it if I did - I still don't put it past you to peep at me."

Bakura's gaze was fixed on the sand, getting darker with the lack of light. When Marik commented at him peeping Bakura choked in his own saliva and coughed. "What?! Why would you think that?!"

Marik grinned, opening his eyes again to fix Bakura with a hard stare. "Well, it was only a joke, thief. I didn't really think you would spy on me. Or…" Marik narrowed his eyes, taking a step closer and placing his hands on Bakura's shoulders to hold him in place. He gazed intently at the thief, trying to discern his expression. "Is there something you want to tell me? _Did_ you peep?"

Bakura's eyes widened. _Oh gods, I'll be damned._ "I… I did NOT. Why should I spy on you?" _Liar._   Bakura summoned all his will power to not blush, shoved away from his mind any remains of what he saw that night - even when what he saw warmed up his body every single time he remembered. He prayed inwardly to not be caught this time, if Marik knew he did that without permission only the gods know what he would do. Marik was too temperamental, Bakura couldn't predict his reaction, so he hid his nervousness in a deep frown and wriggled to get free of Marik's tight hold. "I have better things to do, you know?"

Marik shook his head, not buying Bakura's words. He peered closer, keeping his grip tight on Bakura's shoulders to make sure the thief couldn't escape as he searched his expression. Bakura was fidgeting, looking away from Marik, and Marik was sure he was lying about something. "Bakura," Marik taunted, "I can tell when you're lying you know." He moved closer, turning the thief to face him with a hand on his chin as Marik narrowed his eyes at him. "Come on, you're hiding something. What did you do?"

Marik's brows shot up as he heard Bakura's words. He struggled to keep his composure, but the thought of Bakura actually watching whilst Marik bathed set his heart racing and made his palms sweat slightly. Marik drew in a shaky breath. He couldn't let Bakura see how nervous he suddenly was, so instead Marik hid behind a smirk.

The thief bit his tongue. Maybe knowing all about the other person wasn't unidirectional. Marik knew him too much as well, more than he would want the Egyptian to. Denying he didn't stalk wasn't going to work, he needed a plan, a quick plan. Bakura thought of saying a half-truth, but he already felt the warmth in his cheeks, he talked really fast in a fake annoyed tone. "I followed you to stop you, you were going to bathe in freezing water for gods sake! And I maybe saw a little, but I left quickly after that, it was really dark so no harm is done, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You saw a little?" Marik shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts on one track. "But you … how did you … I didn't see you at all…" He closed his eyes, concentrating, before opening them again and arching a brow Bakura's way. "And it's still bothering you now? What, did you like what you saw that much?" Marik moved away with a slight snicker, turning his face away so Bakura wouldn't pick up on his warm cheeks.

Bakura's heart was jumping around, but he needed to sustain the deception. "Of course you didn't see me, you were busy getting in the freezing big puddle." _Did I like it that much? That will not let me live never again._ "Don't get cocky."

Marik span around to face Bakura again, shock and mortification making his violet eyes wide. "You saw me get in the oasis…" That had to mean that Bakura had seen him completely naked. Marik's face got hot again _. Damn it all, what has that thief done to me?_ He released Bakura's shoulders and looked back out at the desert, swallowing as he tried to get some moisture back into his mouth.

The thief felt relieved when Marik left his shoulders behind, but now this was clearly bothering Marik, so he tried to turn the events around, with a bit of old style mischief. "What? The boy is shy? We're both males aren't we? I could see your body right now and you wouldn't have anything weird would you?" Bakura's blood boiled at the thought.

Turning away, Marik sniffed and stuck his nose in the air, trying not to show Bakura how bothered he was. He swallowed, coughing before he dared to speak, attempting to keep his tone even. "We may both be male, but that does not make it ok for you to spy on me. Why the hell would you even want to see me naked? I mean, I know I look good, but seriously…"

 _Curses…_ Again Bakura's mouth was too reckless for his own good. His thoughts and words were all betraying him, he thought he shouldn't have said that. "I wasn't spying on you! I told you I was going to stop you from doing something stupid, but you did it anyway!" _And who in this world wouldn't want to see your body anyway? Yes I wanted to see you so badly. Shoot me._ Bakura stomped to the hall's interior, all had failed, so there was only one option: running away. So he sat on a golden chair and started making piles of coins and mocked Marik's voice. "It's not okay for you to spy on me." Bakura emitted a low growl.

Marik whirled around to face Bakura again, shocked by the anger apparent in his tone. He saw Bakura sitting down, poking through the coins and imitating Marik very badly. Marik scowled. "Don't sulk, Bakura, it's extremely unattractive. And honestly, if you wanted to see me naked that badly you could have just asked! It isn't like I would have said no…"

Marik's eyes flew wide open and his hands went straight to cover his mouth. _Damn it, damn it, damn it! Damn it all to hell and back! Why on EARTH would I say that…?!_ Cursing himself, Marik turned his back on Bakura and fled to the other side of the chamber, squeezing his eyes shut and balling his hands into fists. _I am such an idiot._ He shivered, dreading to think of what Bakura would say to that, and distracted himself by playing with the items of gold again.

A rain of coins fell down from Bakura's hands when he heard Marik's words, his small piles crumbled when he stood. He wasn't even thinking anymore, his feet commanded themselves. He just ran to the side of the room where his partner was and stopped behind him, his breathing hitched, and his cheeks were tinted pink. Between sharp intakes of breath he dared to speak "Marik, I want to see your back."

Marik froze. He could sense Bakura behind him, hear the breaths that escaped the thief, knew that Bakura's eyes were burning straight into him. It made him shake. Marik closed his eyes, cheeks still flaring from his earlier slip-up, his hands balled into tight fists by his sides. His voice broke. "Why … why would you want to see my back? Of all the things…"

Bakura was aware of the magnitude of his request, he was asking Marik to sink in his past, but it was something inevitable. Bakura himself did it a few hours earlier, and he needed this reciprocity. It was unfair that his soul now was exposed to Marik, he needed to be closer, just as close as Marik went. "I want to see the key with my own eyes."

Marik's shoulders drooped. He swallowed, staring down and scuffing his toes against the ground. He growled quietly. "Not my back, Bakura. It's…" _Ugly, stupid, hateful. Not something I want to share. Shameful. Embarrassing_. "…I don't want you to see…"

Bakura saw the nervousness in Marik's body and got closer. "It's something you promised," his palm positioned in between of Marik's shoulder blades.

Marik jumped as soon as he felt Bakura's palm against his back, but Bakura's touch was surprisingly gentle. Marik screwed his eyes shut. His whole body rocked with tension as he drew in a careful breath. "They're ugly, Bakura. I don't want you to see." But, it was unusual for the thief to ask such a thing. And after all, Bakura was right - Marik had once promised to show him his scars. It was only fair that he upheld his end of the deal.

Gritting his teeth, Marik pulled roughly forwards. He kept his back turned to Bakura, not wanting to reveal his dark cheeks or burning emotions as his hands went to the hem of his shirt. Without another word, Marik pulled the material over his head, baring his scarred back to Bakura.

The complex design of the scars was breathtaking. That tattoo was made under Marik's family's hand, a child that someone made bend against his will and slowly scarred for life. Just how much pain had all that Pharaoh's family had caused? Marik wasn't the only one, this savage underground tradition had been torturing the clan's members for generations. The key for Atem's memory hardly justified such action, anger invaded the thief's gut. Marik's father was a tradition fanatic, so he was certain he didn't use any kind of pain killer.

"Tell me about the Initiation" Bakura touched gently the ridges with the pads of his fingers.

Marik shook when he felt Bakura's hands brush his scars, though he knew without question that he could trust the thief. He just hated his scars. He screwed his eyes shut. "The less you know about the Initiation, the better. My father tied me to a table, ripped off my shirt, put the blade of the Rod into a burning flame and used it to rip open my back. All in the name of the damn Pharaoh."

A hiss escaped Marik as he drew a shuddering breath in. He swallowed painfully, the memories darkening the edges of his vision, but he pushed them away as much as he could. And it was easier with Bakura stood behind him. Bakura knew just as much pain - after all, his entire village had been burned - and so Marik found himself leaning back into Bakura's touch, unconsciously seeking comfort.

Quivering fingers stroked the scars, soon enough, Bakura gently covered all the design with careful endearment, feeling the other's pain and wanting to end it all in one second. His partner was just another victim of the circumstances, what he usually called collateral damage, all that hurt Marik had the result of a thread of bad decisions, this was everybody's fault, the pharaoh, the traditions, his own family…

The key to open the door of darkness, the key to make the Pharaoh remember, the key that lead to an ultimate destruction. The feud against the Pharaoh's biggest enemy, the man who refused to kneel before the royalty, the bandit controlled by a demon. The vengeful, the criminal, the corrupt, the vicious… Bakura's chin fell to his chest, he felt himself swallowing something bitter. "I'm also guilty for this."

Marik stiffened at Bakura's words, confusion creasing his brow. He could feel Bakura's fingers lightly tracing his scars, and it made Marik shake; no one had touched him there before, the skin extra sensitive, but to Marik's surprise it didn't hurt when Bakura touched him. If anything, it felt … pleasant. _What on earth is this thief doing to me?_

Marik turned slightly, peeking over his shoulder at Bakura. He played with the material of his shirt, holding it in his hands as he glanced at the pale thief, chewing his lip. "It isn't your fault. You didn't tell the Pharaoh to do this." Marik's eyes hardened slightly. "Besides, my father is dead, and so is the Pharaoh. I have my revenge now."

Bakura shot a malevolent glance. "Yes he is dead, but I didn't make him suffer as I wanted." His voice lowered, he didn't want to remember all this, he wanted to forget. That was the reason he decided to start over again, and he wanted Marik to forget as well. It didn't matter who hurt them in the past anymore, but what they could do and be in the future.

"The Pharaoh is dead," Marik repeated stubbornly. "And that's all that matters. He can't hurt us anymore…" Marik closed his eyes and turned away. _Why did I say that? Now I just sound weak…_ He sighed and felt a small twinge of sadness when Bakura's fingers left his scars. It was a strange feeling, but letting someone in this much made Marik want to be closer to Bakura.

Bakura breathed deeply and the old always-present smirk went back to its place. "About damn time you gave me what I deserved; you're a terrible person to make deals with, you know?" He removed his hands slowly, wishing to touch those scars much more. Bakura ran his hand through his white messy locks, "we should have some dinner and… Sleep… Somewhere." He looked around, there were scattered things all over the place. "I'm sure you can find a place around here. Do you need a fireplace? I can put it by the door if you want." Bakura paced around pushing things with his feet.  _Ugh why do I want to make him comfortable all the time? Screw this selfish idiot._

"I don't mind where we sleep," Marik muttered, eyeing Bakura sidelong. Moving, Marik cleared away some of the piles of gold and seated himself on the ground, playing with his shirt in his lap but leaving his chest bare - it was warm in the cavern, and a little too close to an underground space for Marik to be truly comfortable.

"We need a fire to cook, as long as you don't make me eat meat again, thief," Marik continued, managing a small smirk. "I don't think you'd appreciate me shoving lentils down your throat." 

Bakura stared at Marik's exposed skin. _Curse my life, he's so distracting._ The thief shook his head and tried to occupy himself by lighting a fire. "I thought you said you ate meat? And I did eat lentils, it's just those little brown seeds taste too boring Mr. _Koshari._ " 

Marik stretched, his back cracking slightly before he slumped back against the ground, tired. He spoke through a yawn. "When did you get so caring, anyway?"

Bakura lit the alcohol gel in the new fireplace and made sure it burned correctly, he cooked some lentils and gave them to Marik. "I'm not caring Ishtar, I know how to keep an eye on the people I'm with," then he strode to a pile of coins and laid over them. Not caring much about the uncomfortable gold mattress, he snuggled in it like a dragon.

"Yes, I eat meat, but I would still rather have lentils, Mr Bloody Steak." Marik chuckled before he gratefully accepted the lentils from Bakura, smirking a little when he sensed the thief's eyes on his bare chest. Well, this could be fun. Bakura seemed to get easily bothered

Once he had finished eating, Marik deliberately stood and stretched, the muscles in his chest and abs flexing temptingly. He soon settled back down again, wandering over to his backpack and reclaiming his sleeping bag. "You do too care, Bakura. You can't hide that from me."

Bakura rose both eyebrows whenMarik stretched and took all his power not to gape. One thing was watching him from the distance in the dark, but it was a copletely different thing being so close to his olive skin and toned body. It definitely was not in his short-run plans. The thief decided not to look anymore, he knew himself, his patience was limited and his fingers always reached for what they wanted. "I… I do not, I don't know what gives you that impression."

Marik arched a brow. "You're caring, Bakura. I can tell because you are always looking at me, plus, you followed me to an oasis in the freezing cold just to warn me off getting sick. Unless you had some other reason for spying on me, of course."

Marik tossed Bakura a wink. The sight of the thief sprawled out amongst the gold coins made Marik pause, something strangely alluring about the image. He wanted to get closer. So Marik moved deliberately to Bakura's side, clearing a small space on the ground before he set up his sleeping bag and crawled inside. He rolled to face Bakura, expression almost curious. _What would it be like to lie right next to him…_ Marik quickly shook his head, trying to be rid of the errant thoughts.

When the Bakura noticed Marik was going to sleep near him his nerves itched again, he looked at Marik's face - no doubt that bastard was enjoying this. But what he was more worried about it was he was being analyzed. Maybe he was being too obvious, he had to recover the control of himself again and smirked. "Couldn't take being away from me, huh?"

Marik chuckled, rolling onto his back and stretching further out against the ground, his bare chest flexing. A yawn stretched his lips as he spoke. "I'm only sl-sl-sleeping here because it's the warmest place in the cavern. I can't let you hog all the good spots." Marik sent Bakura a teasing wink, "Besides, I know you want to see my body, seeing as you followed me to spy on me in the Oasis."

"As if," Bakura scoffed. "Who would want to see your…" Marik stretched and brown eyes landed on the working pectoral muscles. Bakura trailed into silence.

Marik smirked. The last few rays of the setting sun glanced into the cavern, illuminating Bakura's sharp features.

Marik couldn't stop himself from staring. He bit his lip unconsciously. He hadn't properly noticed before quite how close he was to Bakura, just the material of his sleeping bag preventing them from touching, and now it made his heart make a strange sort of jumping motion in his chest. He shivered to distract himself, burrowing further into his sleeping bag. "Gods, its cold." He looked up, staring straight into Bakura's brown gaze, sensing the thief's eyes still trained on him.

"…If you're so cold why are you still half naked anyway?" The thief almost jumped 5 feet when Marik's eyes pinned his own. He felt the warmth coming from his skin, he could smell the scent of his hair. This was bad, really bad. His gaze fixed on Marik's lips, they were full and dark, glistening in the pale light. He felt himself trapped on those big amethysts, he wondered if those could be part of his treasure, next to the gold of his hair and the silk of his skin. Bakura tried desperately to get out of the prison now he was in by playing the confident. "Didn't your siblings warn you about bad men and not being almost nude in front of them?"

Marik arched one brow, attempting to keep his expression cool despite the nerves making his chest flutter. He smirked. "My siblings didn't warn me away from men I enjoy spending time with." His smirk froze, however, when he felt Bakura's eyes boring into him, so close to his own. Everything about the thief seemed to draw Marik nearer, alluring at the same time as echoing threat. This situation was dangerous.

A small malicious laugh escaped from Bakura's throat. "So, you actually enjoy spending your time with me, I can see that, you can't be away can you?" Despite his smug tone he could felt his hands shaking, his heart pounding in his rib cage and his body mirroring Marik's movements.

Cautiously licking his lips, Marik dared to move his face half a centimetre closer. He spoke quietly, barely more than a whisper, but his words dropped into the air between them with enough force to challenge Bakura, Marik hoped. "Besides, I don't really think you want me to leave."

Bakura knew this person was Marik Ishtar, he was being played with, he was being an idiot for letting his hopes rise. The whole situation was dragging him to Marik's control, like being trapped in the waves on a beach. If he lost his self-control now, he would end up being in Marik's hands and he wasn't sure why his body responded so fondly at the ridiculous idea. _Damn it all, I can't escape, what should I do?_ He mirrored Marik, licked his lips and got closer. "What if I don't want to?"

Marik managed to keep his smirk in place as Bakura leaned closer, mimicking his actions. Barely an inch was between them now, they were breathing the same air, and it would be so easy for Marik to lean forwards and press their lips together…

Blinking quickly, Marik attempted to stay focused. He drew in a shaky breath, leaning forwards to allow his forehead to rest gently against Bakura's as he managed to speak again. "Good job, because it seems that I can't keep away from you either."

Marik's bright eyes bored straight into Bakura as the last rays of sunlight disappeared, leaving the cavern in darkness. He could still sense the pale thief, though, knowing how close he was, how electric the air was between them. There was no way Marik was leaving now, not when he had almost caught Bakura.

Bakura could hear his own pulse in his leaned ear, he wondered if Marik could hear it as well because it seemed so loud in the silence. Marik's warm breath tickled his lips, all his body felt numb. It was so different than being here by himself, centuries ago, a lone king with his lone treasure, surrounded regrets, revenge and lost psychophonies.

He could deliver himsgive in to Marik, but somehow he wanted to fight back, he wanted to guard himself as he had been doing until now. _But I haven't been succeeding, right? From the first time I went looking for him I already lost_. He leaned further, his nose slid against the Marik's.

Marik started when he felt Bakura so close, noses brushing. He was frozen, every pore tingling, the hairs along his arms lifting. He trembled slightly. _Gods, since when did I get this nervous? Damn thief, messing with my head again._ Still, Marik found himself moving closer still, his lips lightly caressing Bakura's cheek. He had never before allowed himself this close to another person. Even with his siblings he took care, never allowing them past a certain point, refusing to let them in. But Bakura had broken down all his defences. Before Marik fully realised what he was doing, he turned his head and pressed his lips against Bakura's, lightly.

A shudder shook Bakura when lips brushed his skin. "Marik?" All his thoughts stopped in the moment he became aware what was now touching his lips, it was Marik's... A shock traversed his spine, and little by little his muscles left all tautness behind. For a minute the experience was heavenly, only the pleasant feeling of the closeness, and for a that moment he forgot how to breathe.But soon it wasn't enough, Bakura wasn't made of halfway situations. If he was having a meal he ripped it apart, if he had a duel he would give all his life points - if he was going to kiss, he would do this his style, after all Marik was now definitely interested. In the outbreak of his tempestuous personality and desire, his arms imprisoned Marik's shoulders and he pressed further into Marik's lips. Even if this was Marik's attempt to control him, he couldn't help but take what he wanted.

Marik started when he felt Bakura's arms suddenly wind around his shoulders, pulling him closer still as he returned the kiss fiercely. Marik's eyes widened. Before he knew it he was losing control, moving closer still as his hands reached to grab the front of Bakura's jacket, pulling him nearer. Bakura's response confirmed all of Marik's thoughts - the stares, the teasing, how Bakura had returned for Marik and Marik alone - all made sense now.

But Marik was not willing to completely lose control. He pulled his mind back from the brink and slightly moved back, breaking the kiss though his hands remained gripping Bakura's jacket. His eyes found Bakura's in the darkness. "I knew it," was all Marik said, his tone smug and expression bright.

Bakura kissed eagerly not holding anything back, Marik's lips were intoxicating, he felt himself drowning on the sensation. He wanted to devour more of them until the Marik pulled away, leaving the hungry lips of the thief open and searching, the thief growled in dissatisfaction when the arrogant voice reached his ears, he also knew it. He scolded himself for being so weak, he didn't meant to end up like this and the plan wasn't heading this way; but he couldn't anticipate his quirky partner's reactions. "What the hell you think you know?"

Marik's smug grin only widened at Bakura's angry words. "Oh come on, don't you try and hide it now. You literally cannot keep your hands off me." Marik's tone was teasing, but in actuality he felt a little afraid - he was vulnerable now, and it made him feel weak. So he hid his fear behind laughter and arrogance.

"I knew you were a secret cuddler." Marik glanced pointedly down at Bakura's hands, which were still encircling his bare shoulders. Of course, Marik wasn't much better as his fingers dug into the front of Bakura's jacket. The darkness cradled the two of them as Marik dared to look Bakura straight in the eyes, trying to discern what the pale thief was thinking.

"Of course I can! For the record, you started this. You came here and threw yourself at me, and I haven't kissed anyone in… like in centuries!" _Or more like never._ Bakura scowled deeply, trying to not let Marik scrutinize his frustrated body and his latent emotions. "And I'm not cuddling, I was maintaining my posture." He retracted his arms and crossed them over his chest, almost bracing himself, trying to forget the feeling of Marik's arms. His daring stubborn eyes were forced to hold their ground, looking inside the lavender, challenging them and refusing to admit defeat.

Things only got worse when Bakura's arms moved from around him and Marik was once more left feeling alone. His violet eyes hardened slightly. "Well, I may have started this, but you didn't have to react. You could have just shoved me away." Marik quickly dropped his gaze so that Bakura wouldn't see the hurt hidden in his expression.

In a few instances the thief felt a punch in the gut when those sparkling eyes looked at him in such a detached manner. _Did he hate this so much?_

With a low hiss, Marik rolled onto his other side, facing away from Bakura. He gritted his teeth. How stupid of him to fall for the thief's tricks, and now he would have just made everything more awkward. He wrapped himself firmly in his sleeping bag. "Goodnight, thief." Marik's tone was cold and frosty.

"How can you blame me? What the hell would you do in my place? Oh, right, the great Marik never would kiss a pitiful thief, right?" Bakura snapped. When Marik turned his back on him the same blazing passion that burned his body became anger. He didn't know being played with could feel like this, like a stab on the chest. Bakura snarled and turned his back on the other too. "Fuck you, Ishtar." 

Marik winced at Bakura's words. The anger clearly burned through the thief's tone, making Marik regret his actions and attitude. He had to admit, he had been playing with Bakura, but now that the thief had cracked Marik found himself longing for their close touches again. He gritted his teeth. _Damn it, the stupid thief turned me soft._

With a quiet growl, Marik flipped back over to find himself facing Bakura's back. He hissed quietly and moved closer, deliberately winding his arms around Bakura as he pulled the thief back against him, cuddling in the exact way he had accused Bakura of doing earlier. But Marik was acting purely on instinct. Marik all but purred into Bakura's ear. "Of course I wouldn't kiss a pitiful thief; only the _Thief King_ would have me."

Bakura heard Marik shuffling behind him and frowned at first, but his eyes widened at Marik's embrace. "What are you…?" he felt Marik's body pressed against his. _Marik, why do you keep playing with me, you sadist?_ "What kind of sick capricious game are you into this time, Ishtar? If this is all one of your jokes I'm not amused in the least." He felt a small ember of hope inside of him despite telling himself over and over again to not fall this time.

Marik growled quietly. _Gods, the thief can be dense. Why does he always insist on making me spell everything out? This is hard enough anyway…_ Marik moved a little closer, tightening his hold around Bakura and burying his face in Bakura's hair, allowing the thief's familiar scent to calm him. "This isn't a game, idiot, and it certainly isn't a joke. Do you think little enough of me to suspect I could be capable of that?"

"It's not thinking little of you, you can be an unreadable bastard with unexplainable changes of mood." Bakura felt hot breath against his scalp, that made him shudder.

Marik hissed. He nestled closer, burying himself in the darkness and breathing deeply to try and help calm himself. Bakura was just so damn confusing. Marik spoke again, his voice muffled by the strands of Bakura's hair. "I just don't understand why you would have brought me all the way here if you didn't want me."

Marik's arms were comforting and always made Bakura feel like home, he could stay there. Bakura imagined the night would be more cozy that way, he grabbed Marik's arms almost trying to make them stay where they were. No matter what could happen or being said between them.

Marik kept nestled close to Bakura, enjoying the feeling of the thief in his arms. He closed his eyes, burying his head in Bakura's hair and allowing himself to just enjoy the moment, especially when he felt Bakura's arms catch onto his own, keeping him in place.

"I just don't understand why you would have brought me all the way here if you didn't want me." Marik spoke again, his voice muffled by the strands of Bakura's hair. 

 _Stupid Marik, always wanting to extract everything from me_. Bakura huffed, "I'm afraid I don't follow, I think I said to you today - when you were jealous of Ryou - and I quote 'If I wanted him instead of you wouldn't he be easier to bring?' so you see, I already told you I wanted you here."

"I was not jealous of Ryou," Marik muttered, though it was only half-hearted as he knew in truth he had been jealous. But he didn't want Bakura to know that. Marik could feel tiredness weighing down his eyelids, echoing the darkness of the cavern now that the sun was fully set. He settled more comfortably, arms tight around Bakura, and allowed himself to sleep. "Goodnight…"

Bakura drew air, he didn't know where all this was going, but he decided not to waste another second even thinking about it, his partner was warm against his back, he had never felt so comfortable before, so it didn't matter what Marik was planning anymore. He allowed himself to fall asleep in the arms he was becoming so attached to. "Good night indeed." And so it was, not a single nightmare plagued his mind that night.


	7. Good mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting to the end. This is beyond what JemKallop posted. I have a few more things wrtten with her and after that is all new territory. Don't you worry, grammar had been inconsistent cause hers was perfection and mine just kinda sucked, but she never wanted to change much of mine; so, after next chapter is probably going to be just bad. X'D

Marik awoke the next morning feeling wonderfully refreshed from a night that was, for once, completely devoid of nightmares. He smiled, leaving his eyes shut. He didn’t want to leave his cocoon of darkness just yet, he was more comfortable than he could ever remember being, his face pressed in something soft. It tickled his nose, like … _hair_ …

Marik’s eyes flew open to find himself still pressed up against Bakura’s back, arms tight around Bakura. It was Bakura’s long white hair in his face that had woken him, tickling his skin gently. Marik swallowed.  _Well, at least he didn’t leave in the night._ Marik didn’t want to speak for fear of spooking Bakura, so instead he merely shifted his hand slightly, trailing his fingers carefully up Bakura’s chest.

A drowsy amused voice echoed in the room “Are you enjoying yourself?” Bakura was already awake.

Marik jumped in shock, a small shriek escaping his lips when he heard Bakura’s voice. “AH! Wh-when did you wake up?” Blinking furiously, Marik attempted to get his control back again, but he hadn’t been expecting Bakura to speak so quickly.

Bakura chuckled when he felt Marik jump he talked casually “Oh, I have been awake for a while.” He hadn’t moved but the position itself was really comfortable, in his own head it was hilarious, Bakura the Thief King, spooned... Spooned and loving it, however it was an alien feeling to him. He was in a place he hadn’t been in millennia, he remembered his family and he touched Marik scars. Everything after that would be unknown terrain. He had been thinking the last hour what to do about this situation with Marik, he thought really hard and calculated again all possible scenarios.

"You have?" Marik blinked, watching the back of Bakura’s head with caution. He wished he could see the thief’s expression. "And you didn’t move away? I must be doing something right." Marik smiled slightly, wrapping his arms more tightly around Bakura.

Bakura observed how the morning light painted blue the floor by the door. “We have a lot to do today; we have to go to the city. I’ll look for the antique dealer; I’ll have a good amount of money for a while.”

Swallowing his nerves, Marik shifted again, burying his face back in Bakura’s hair. He loved the scent of those white strands. Carefully, he kept his fingers dancing lightly across Bakura’s chest, chewing the inside of his cheek. He had never expected to enjoy cuddling, but somehow with Bakura it felt right.

Bakura half smiled and purred when felt Marik attentions in his chest “Someone’s in a good mood today.”

He played around with Bakura’s chest a bit more, enjoying the purrs that sounded from the thief. He kept his face in Bakura’s hair as they lay close together. Marik hummed. “I knew you secretly enjoyed cuddling, no matter how much you deny it. And of course I’m in a good mood. We can go out and get stuff sorted soon, the sun’s barely up.”

“I’m too comfortable to move right now anyway, Ishtar” Bakura yawned, he indeed was very comfortable. He wasn’t normally lazy in the mornings, but never had a pleasant night either. “Also, I don’t enjoy cuddling,” despite his words he leaned back to Marik’s front; feeling Marik and the coins beneath them, the two things he liked the most.

"I’m too comfortable to move, too," Marik repeated. He smiled gently, enjoying this new closeness, though he was slightly wary about where it could lead. He still didn’t really know what Bakura was thinking. Still, Marik hoped that there would be many more mornings like this in the future - waking up with Bakura in his arms.

Butterflies fluttered in Bakura’s stomach, he couldn't wait to taste those dark lips again, but he didn't wanted to voice it. “Just how good is your mood?” He asked with a flirtatious tone.

"That depends on what you’re suggesting," Marik responded with an equally playful tone, his hands once again beginning to trace patterns across Bakura’s chest. He felt Bakura move back closer and Marik grinned, wriggling out of the sleeping bag as it got in the way. He was then able to press up right behind Bakura, snuggling into him happily.

Bakura shifted and rolled to his back, now facing Marik. Really looking at him after that night and that first kiss, when he looked into his eyes he felt the nervousness again. Bakura sunk in Marik’s arms eyeing him carefully, he didn’t want to make anything awkward, not until he stole another kiss.

Marik’s breath hitched as Bakura rolled to face him, his gaze alighting on the face of the thief for the first time since that kiss. The morning sun glanced through the cave, illuminating Bakura’s pale skin and deep brown eyes. Marik swallowed. _Gods, when did he get so attractive? This is so dangerous…_

Bakura breathed and waited patiently to be relaxed, this time wasn’t going to be easier, the light was already illuminating his partner’s face, anything made with the lights on would be twice as difficult. He reached for Marik’s back, he enjoyed immensely brushing his scars, because he knew he was allowed to do it.

When pale hands brushed Marik’s scars and he started, eyes going wide as his skin crawled for a moment. But it was Bakura, and Marik realised in shock that he trusted the pale thief completely. Blinking, Marik tightened his arms around Bakura and moved closer, expression strangely open, no barriers up between them anymore.

"What’s happening?" Marik murmured, his breath hitting Bakura’s lips. His words were quiet, gentle, and Marik knew it was a question he didn’t even need answering. He knew exactly what was happening. Marik lifted one slightly trembling hand to run it through Bakura’s hair, lightly playing with the strands.

“I don’t know what is happening, does it matter?” Bakura lifted a bit his head to watch Marik’s face. “The only thing I know is that you’re the most interesting person in this world,” then leaned to touch Marik’s face with the tip of his nose. Marik always had a warmer skin, like if the sun rays were kept inside of him, Bakura liked that feeling the most, so he decided to have more of it, soon he nuzzled almost affectionately the bronze cheek.

Marik’s eyes widened at Bakura’s words, an impossible warmth flowing through his veins

Bakura felt the need of another kiss, he could steal it, no matter what happened that day, and he would always have that kiss for himself. He started with small soft kisses around Marik’s appetizing lips, followed by slow brushing of their mouths. There was no hurry like the day before; he would make this unforgettable, like if it was the last kiss.

When Bakura got closer, Marik closed his eyes, allowing himself to merely enjoy the sensations of their skin brushing. Bakura’s soft kisses sent warmth across his face until their mouths finally met.

This kiss was sweeter, more meaningful than the messy one of the previous night. Marik responded in kind, his hands lifting to wind around the back of Bakura’s head, pulling the thief closer to him as he lost himself in the kiss. He had never imagined Bakura capable of this. Pale fingers were gentle as they stroked Marik’s scars and Marik couldn’t help himself from humming in pleasure, lips still melded against Bakura’s.

On the other side, Bakura enjoyed every part of Marik’s inviting and luscious mouth; delaying the time to break apart, giving space to breathe and take it as slowly as he could, and tracing each and every single one of the scars on the back. For minutes he felt lost in nothingness, but he knew they had to go, sun was rising. In between soft suctions and nibbling he drew himself back to the place “Marik, we have to go”

"Mmmm…" Marik moaned, complaining as he kept his hand around the back of Bakura’s head. He was lost in the sensation of Bakura’s mouth against his, loving how close they were, and Marik was  _not_ ready to move yet. Not when he was still discovering this delicious new feeling.

"Not yet," Marik mumbled, pressing light kisses along Bakura’s jaw as the fingers of his free hand wandered down Bakura’s chest, exploring. The fingers against Marik’s scarred back made Marik’s whole body shiver, covered in warmth, and he sought more of that touch. Marik nestled closer still, nuzzling Bakura’s neck lightly. "I’m not ready to move yet…"

Bakura groaned in pleasure and exasperation feeling the pecks in his jawline and was unable to restrain the need of tilt his head back. “Ishtar, is not the time to be bratty we have to…” the thief whimpered under Marik’s touch and the hot breath on his neck. Bakura held Marik even tighter, pressing their bodies against each other. _Curses, I can’t get away, I can’t even move, what is happening to me?_

Marik grinned as Bakura’s feeble protestations soon fizzled out and the thief tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck to Marik’s touches. Marik gladly moved his attentions there, lightly kissing and nipping at Bakura’s neck, his blond hair tickling the thief’s skin. He nuzzled closer. ”There, see? You don’t want to move either.”

He glanced down to the buried head of his partner in his neck; Bakura kissed the blond brow so close to his lips that tickled as he craved to kiss Marik again.

Feeling lips press to his forehead, Marik reluctantly pulled back from Bakura’s neck and tilted his face back up, meeting Bakura’s brown eyes again. Tingles ran down his spine. Marik lifted his hands to cup Bakura’s cheeks, running his fingers lightly through Bakura’s hair as Marik moved close and claimed Bakura’s lips with his own once more, kissing him soundly.

The thief dug his fingers on soft blond hair and kissed back. It was hard to admit, he didn’t wanted to leave this place, even less Marik’s arms. But they had a long way to walk back, Bakura’s arms wound on Marik’s shoulders, incapable to stop kissing Marik. Those lips were incredibly addicting, and that addiction was getting chronic. Bakura felt his passion increase as the day before, this was enough starter for the eruption of the volcano he felt in his veins. He opened his mouth and kissed Marik ardently, the kiss was different this time hurried and invasive. Bakura felt his restraint fading away.

Marik responded eagerly to Bakura’s ferocious kiss, parting his lips willingly and pushing closer to explore Bakura’s mouth. The thief tasted exotic, something Marik could certainly get used to as he once again wound a hand in Bakura’s hair to keep him close.

“Mm…” Marik groaned softly, moving his mouth constantly against Bakura’s, though he left enough room for both of them to breathe. Marik’s breath sounded in harsh gasps by now: usually he would be embarrassed, but in that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Marik hummed, body wriggling in happiness as he shifted closer still. He forced his lips to part from Bakura’s for just long enough to speak. Bakura nipped the lip that tried to escape from his grasp and sucked it until Marik managed to break free.

Marik sent Bakura an alluring smirk. “You know, if you keep doing that, I’m never going to move anywhere.”

Kissing was having effects on Bakura’s body, he felt light-headed and answered almost dreamily “You started.”

Bakura groaned and his hands kept caressing Marik’s back “We should go you know? We’re going to be late to the city”

Marik chuckled at Bakura’s dreamy tone. He shivered under the touches to his scarred back and moved closer, tangling his hands in Bakura’s hair and lightly nuzzling his neck again, murmuring softly, “Ah, but I don’t think you want to go either, huh?”

Marik chuckled again, his breath warm against Bakura’s neck as he breathed in deeply. Bakura smelled intoxicating, incredible, and Marik knew he would never want to leave the thief’s side, not for as long as he lived.  _Dammit, Bakura’s got me._

Bakura opened one eye “If I don’t want to go now it’s your entire fault,” he wound a leg up Marik’s body to bring him close.

With a low sigh, Marik turned his head up so he could glance up at Bakura, his violet eyes wide. He whined quietly. “Do we really have to go? Can’t we stay here just a bit longer?”

Bakura took the  Marik’s face with both hands and brought him closer to another kiss, this time soft biting involved, when he pulled out he said maliciously “I’m a little surprised though, I thought you would be worried for your motorcycle and if it’s safe in that old garage.”

Marik hummed against Bakura’s lips, gladly moving closer as he felt Bakura hook a leg up around his hip. Marik smirked softly, tilting his head as Bakura pulled away, and he lightly bumped his forehead against Bakura’s. “Hey, don’t go blaming me. You started it this time.”

Marik ran his fingers gently through Bakura’s hair again, untangling the messy strands with a slight smile. “Amazingly, my motorcycle is the last thing on my mind. You’ve got me a bit distracted.” Marik sent Bakura a small wink. “And trust me; you are nowhere near as surprised as I am.”

“That is because you wouldn’t let me go” Bakura bit his lip watching Marik’s mouth, he felt like he couldn’t have enough, he wondered how the situation had evolved in only hours.  Then, a sudden realization came to his mind “WHAT?” Then he made an exaggerated gape and a surprised laugh “Marik, are you _implying_ that I’m more important than your _bike_? Now I know I’m still asleep and all this is a weird, crazy…” his gaze landed on Marik’s lips”… _exquisite_ dream”

Marik blinked slightly, his mouth making a surprised little ‘o’ shape before stretching back into a grin again. He could sense how Bakura’s eyes kept drifting to his lips and the thought made Marik feel both flattered and excited. Oh, he could have some  _fun_.

"Well, you have a bit of a way to go before you’re more important than my bike," Marik responded cheekily, his violet eyes bright. "But if you keep kissing me like that then you might get an upgrade."

Marik laughed, the sound bright in the dim, musty air of the cavern. He rolled a little closer, the gold coins falling in a musical waterfall as he shifted on top of them to snuggle into Bakura’s chest.

“Oh, please, just with hours on my arms you already forgot that can scrap.” Bakura replied.

“I haven’t _forgotten_ my motorcycle,” Marik sniffed, eyes sparkling, “My attention is just elsewhere at the moment.” He chuckled quietly before nestling closer, pressing light kisses along Bakura’s collarbone. He could feel Bakura’s arms around his neck and Marik hummed, voice vibrating against Bakura’s neck. “Also, you dream of me, do you? I feel honoured, though I can’t imagine where this has come from all of a sudden. Since when did the big bad Thief King feel  _anything_?”

A white hand stroked Marik’s hair gently, Bakura felt the tickle of his partner’s lips in his skin. He could get used to this, he could get used to Marik, the thief’s eyes stopped in the bowl that belonged to his mother and reminded himself that this was not right, he couldn’t.

Bakura also found out that Marik’s laughter sounded delightful to him, that’s when he knew he got it badly. _Damn it all to hell, don’t tell me I have a crush THAT big for this bastard._ With the closeness of Marik the thief’s arms automatically went to embrace his neck, Bakura scowled “The big bad Thief King doesn’t feel anything he just... It must be… I’m sure it is, lust or something, maybe I just want to get into your pants.” Bakura laughed evilly.

“Oh, if you wanted to get in my pants you would have ripped my clothes off by now,” Marik disagreed with a snort. “Or you would have jumped me when you were spying on me in that oasis. No, it must be something more than lust…”

Marik’s eyes widened slightly as he realised the implication of his words. Could that be true? Could Bakura feel _anything_ for Marik? … _Love_ him, even? Marik shivered lightly, pulling back enough to gaze straight into Bakura’s brown eyes. He knew it was already too late for him – Marik had been inexplicably drawn to Bakura since the first day the thief had stolen his damn motorcycle keys.

 “Something more…” Bakura winced, Marik was too close to know, his face went cold. “Stop reading too much into things, Ishtar.” The thief’s heart sped up again, he knew fully well what he was feeling, _Marik, if you only knew._

But it wasn’t going to happen, Bakura couldn’t allow it, he could only hope that stupid feeling was unrequited, the joy he felt in the morning transformed slowly into grief. His eyes went to meet lavender wishing to see a shallow emotion.

Marik turned his face up to Bakura, the thief’s words making him pause momentarily. Was Marik reading too much into things? Bakura could just be playing with him, or making some sort of sick game to follow his own agenda. But that didn’t really make sense. After all, Bakura had gone out of his way to get Marik here, and the thief’s arms were warm and protective around Marik.

“Yes, I think it’s something more,” Marik eventually managed to say. He gazed openly into Bakura’s eyes, at first hiding his own emotions, but slowly allowing his defenses to break again. He blinked, moving to rest his forehead against Bakura’s, winding his arms gently around Bakura’s torso.

Bakura tried to stay calm, “you’re imagining things.”

Marik spoke softly; almost inaudible. “At least, I know for me it is much more than just lust.”

Bakura felt the delicate embrace and leaned to the touch, but at Marik’s words he froze. _No… No, Dammit._ He looked inside his partner’s eyes, looking for a lie. _Marik you can’t feel anything. Say you don’t feel anything._ He wanted to be wrong, he spoke softly. “You don’t know what you’re saying, it’s early, you’re still half-sleep. Why don’t we get up and go to the city, hm?” Bakura smiled wishing there was no more of the topic.

Marik frowned slightly, keeping his intense gaze trained on Bakura’s face. He pursed his lips slightly - that wasn’t the reaction he had been hoping to elicit. Even if Bakura had laughed in his face, it would be better than brushing it off as nothing. Marik found himself growing slightly nervous again.

"Why is going into the city so important?" Marik drew back slightly, withdrawing his arms from Bakura though he stayed close. Marik narrowed his eyes.  _Dammit Bakura, I wish you would just tell me what’s going on here._ Marik glanced away, not wanting Bakura to see hurt in his eyes as he spoke again. “I know exactly what I’m saying.”

“Marik, I…” _Godsdammit._ Bakura wanted to hold Marik again, but enough was enough, if he held his body once more he wouldn’t ever leave those arms. He spoke carefully, looking at his companion, he seemed upset, but the Bakura never thought Marik would reciprocate something so unusual for both. “Marik, where do you think this is going? Don’t you want to go to the university and be an artist? Don’t you want a good normal life?” Bakura sat down looking at the door feeling a weird and unknown pain; he hid his face on his palms “Marik, when we arrive to the city you have to go back home.”


End file.
